


Lynesse

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Jorah Mormont has stood by Daenerys Targaryen for a long time. He has risked his life for her. He has risked everything to serve by her side. After surviving the Battle of Winterfell he warms her bed and prepares for the end of the war for the Iron Throne. But when honor and love clash, which will win?
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. At Night's End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic seeks to change events in the Season 8 Episode "The Bells". It also seeks to make a more satisfying end to one of the characters on the show.
> 
> The title is both a question and the answer. That will make more sense as the fic goes on, I promise.
> 
> One last thing: I add characters and relationships in the tags as I continue to write the fic. This is done so if someone is following along as each chapter is released, they won't be spoiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont fights against the Night King's army.

I had been part of numerous battles, some famous and others not so. In all of them my enemies had been human. They reacted in such a way that I could easily judge how best to win the fight. But the enemies that used the darkness and cold to their advantage were not human. They were the thing of nightmares: White Walkers and wights.  
  
Heartsbane, a gift given to me by Sam Tarly before the battle, sliced into dead after dead. I sometimes let out loud yells to give myself strength and not to scare the wights as they didn't feel fear. The Night King and the White Walkers gave them commands that none of them could disobey. I wondered briefly if any of their humanity remained. I prayed not.  
  
Every move I made was a form of retreat and standing strong. Unless the Night King was killed, the night would never end. If that abomination destroyed Winterfell it would mean the war might never be won. If Khaleesi and Jon flying their dragons couldn't win this battle, what hope did we have of winning a war? War against humans was hard enough, but fighting against pure evil was near impossible.  
  
I turned and barley parried a blow from a wight. The only reason I was able to avoid death was pure instincts. With the darkness and coldness of winter, eyesight would not suffice. Depending on what my eyes could see was a death sentence. I had seen many men die this night because their eyes were too focused on seeing what little torchlight could show them.  
  
Shortly after blocking the wight, I killed it and two other dead that appeared quickly behind it. This battle had been planned poorly and I should have had more of an input. But mourning what could have been would be no use to me now. I had to live fully in the moment or I would be added to the Night King's army. And there was no worse fate I could think of than being a tool to harm Khaleesi.  
  
I looked up and then back down in a blink of an eye. Khaleesi was not the helpless girl I had met all that time ago in Essos, she was a force to be reckoned with now. She commanded armies and fought on Drogon. With him as a steed strong men bowed deeply for good reason. Yet I hated that I could not be by her side making sure that she survived the night. It was a foolish thought but it would not leave my head. So I kept sneaking glances into the dark night sky which was made darker by the Night King.  
  
After a few minutes I looked up again and saw fire in the sky as the living fought against the Night King. Jon Snow rode on Rhaegal and Khaleesi rode on Drogon. The man had managed to take quickly to riding his dragon almost as if it were in his blood. Though my queen had said nothing on the matter, he had to have Targaryen blood in his veins to get on the back of a dragon. Maybe she hadn't noticed due to all the stress she was encountering ever since reaching Winterfell.  
  
In the confusion of battle I found myself retreating up onto the walls of Winterfell. A few good men had died so that I could live to feel terror overcoming my heart. We were fighting against an enemy that did not fear and would always keep coming. I looked to my sides to see brave men shivering as we all desperately did our best to stay alive. We were fighting for the North and life itself. We had no choice but to be strong.  
  
I nearly lost my concentration when I heard the loud screaming of an angry dragon. It sounded like Viserion which was not good. After being brought back to life, the Night King controlled him. The Night King was after Bran Stark who was now being used as bait to draw out the enemy. This was due to the boy being the new Three-Eyed Raven who the abomination had tried for thousands of years to kill. If the boy was killed then the battle was lost. With Viserion sounding so close, it might mean that the end was near.  
  
Against my better judgement I followed Viserion and silently cried out for Jon or Khaleesi to stop him. But the dragon wight had his wings tucked closely to his sides which made him much quicker than the other two. It was entirely possible that the Night King had, for the moment, evaded his foes.  
  
I attacked fiercer than before after I saw blue fire engulf the godswood, the place where Bran was. Why had we placed him there? Why hadn't we anticipated that the Night King would deign to remain in the sky as to ensure his safety? The abomination hadn't survived so long by taking foolish chances. Even though fighting wouldn't bring Bran back, it did make me feel better.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam stumbling around. He had decided to fight and his courage had quickly left him. I assumed, as I ran to his side, that the blood was all his. In a haze I helped him to the crypts, though there was most likely a battle down there. The Night King could raise the dead, but many commoners had thought the crypts safe and warded by ancient magic. A foolish notion to believe but better than having everyone panicked this night.  
  
I nearly pushed Sam into the crypts before continuing my rampage. In all the other battles I had fought there had been no truly evil people. Just people I had to kill and restrain myself when my bloodlust was nearly out of control. But wights were not people and were controlled by the Night King and the White Walkers. I could slaughter as many of them without feeling my soul start to crumble. It became a game to fight as the end of man was at hand. Even as my vision focused only on killing, I managed to retain enough of myself so I wouldn't die too quickly.  
  
"Jorah!" Jon yelled as Heartsbane nearly cut his head off.  
  
"Jon?" I asked and we both lowered our blades, both of our arms twitching as we waited for the dead.  
  
Even facing death he seemed calm. Though he had faced death once before and risen stronger than before. He had told me the tale while we had both headed towards Eastwatch. We had gone to capture a wight and Viserion had paid the ultimate price for that venture.  
  
I wanted to beg his forgiveness for nearly killing him but knew this wasn't the time or place to do such a thing. Every second counted and this was a thing that could be discussed later. If we ended up seeing another sunrise, that was. So I held my tongue and waited for the King of the North to speak.  
  
"Daenerys managed to knock the Night King from Viserion." Jon explained quickly. "Before she did I was thrown from Rhaegal, hence I'm here."  
  
"Bran's death wasn't your fault." I reassured him. "You fought valiantly."  
  
"And he died."  
  
"Did you see where the Night King was going?"  
  
"I don't know where he would go as Bran is dead. Most likely he is joining the battle."  
  
"Won't he attempt to get on Viserion again?"  
  
"With the dragon missing part of his jaw, most likely not."  
  
We turned to the sound of two dead being killed by a wildling. I think his name was Tormund and the man was incredibly loyal to Jon. Even if he weren't, tonight was the time for people to stand united. Ancient conflicts between factions seemed irrelevant as it was the living versus the dead. If the living did not stand united, the dead would surely win.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there?" Tormund asked.  
  
"We're trying to find the Night King." I replied.  
  
"You certainly won't find him just by standing around."  
  
I looked to Jon and he merely shrugged. The wilding was right, standing here would not do any good. It was a miracle that no dead had snuck up on us. When Jon started to run, Tormund and I followed him. He was the only leader we had in this moment. Soon any thought I had was overridden by my primal need to survive. Heartsbane killed the dead as we moved through the thick of battle to find the Night King.  
  
We found the Night King killing the living as easily as I breathed. Soon enough no one dared attack him as it seemed pointless. They must have hoped that a hero would come to rescue them. No matter how hard I tried, I could not blame them as I was one of those heroes that had to fight alongside my king. Part of me was a coward that longed to run far away from Winterfell and Westeros. Yet against all my fears I attacked the abomination.  
  
After only a minute of fighting with Jon and Tormund, the task of killing the Night King seemed hopeless. I should just wait for Khaleesi but I couldn't. My sense of honor was too strong for me to retreat and wait for her. She should not have to come to my beck and call. I blocked the Night King's blade so Jon could move out of the way. The abomination had such strength that when my blade connected with his it felt as if all my bones shattered. Yet I continued my intricate dance with him.  
  
Even though the winter air was made colder with the Night King's presence, I felt sweat dripping down and freezing when it fell to the ground. Jon's eyes were confident though I could tell that there was doubt deep in his mind. But as king he couldn't show such weakness, not even at the end of the world.  
  
Tormund had two dragonglass daggers that he used to great effect. Whenever either myself or Jon wavered, the wildling was there to distract the Night King just enough so that we could recover our strength. I had never expected to be so grateful to a person such as Tormund.  
  
"No!" Jon yelled out in pain as all three of us moved away from the Night King in an attempt to regain stamina.  
  
I couldn't understand his reaction until my eyes finally caught a small blur that attacked the Night King. The figure stayed still once its blade entered the chest of the abomination. Only then could I recognize the body of Arya Stark, Jon's sister. She had gone to the House of Black and White to train as a faceless man. Her presence here revealed she had abandoned her training for family, vengeance, or a combination of both.  
  
I couldn't move my body to comfort Jon as the Night King had easily killed the Stark girl without giving her enough time to form an expression of surprise on her face. Or maybe her training gave her enough time to react but she had decided not to. While everyone's eyes stayed on the Night King, I smiled as I noticed something they hadn't and he didn't want me to.  
  
While Arya hadn't succeeded in killing the abomination, she had managed to hurt him badly. Blue blood started to come out of where her dagger had pierced his flesh. Things that weren't able to be killed didn't bleed. That meant this fight wasn't as pointless as I had first thought. There was an ending if only we were strong and resilient enough to get to it. Once we killed this creature than the White Walkers would all fall.  
  
I looked at Jon and he was angry until he realized what had caused me such happiness. Strength was rushing through my body in the knowledge that this was a battle we could win. This was a battle where the living survived. I couldn't tell if Tormund was excited or not, the intensity of the wildling was consistent once the battle had started.  
  
The Night King had to have noticed his wound but it might be he didn't think we would win. He had lived for countless generations without anyone defeating him. After the Long Night he had been able to retreat and rebuild until it was an opportune moment to strike. He might think that even if he lost this battle, he would be able to retreat until humanity again forgot that he was more than mere legend.  
  
I reached the Night King's blade first and I imagined he was weaker. I imagined that it felt like less bones were breaking in my arms. When my body had to retreat and allow Jon to take over for a moment, I felt pure euphoria fill my body. This abomination could bleed which meant he could die. Which meant humanity could win. We began to take turns attacking with the ones who were standing back providing backup in case something went wrong. I could see in Jon's eyes that he was amazed my body could move so quickly for one at my age. When he took his turn to attack the Night King I was amazed at the skill he had developed in such a short time.  
  
In a short amount of time it became a dance between the four of us. My blade was used to protect myself, Jon, and Tormund. My blade was used to attack the Night King. Jon and I found ourselves back to back as the abomination changed where our battle was to take place. Our feet retreated to the burning scent of the godswood without being hindered by any wight. The Night King must want to claim us for his own.  
  
In the darkness we had lost Tormund. Jon had tensed up once he had left our sight. Both of us feared the Night King had killed him and was just waiting to raise him from the dead. Winterfell was littered with the corpses of the fallen heroes. Once we had won the battle, the stench of the burnt dead would stay in the North for generations. But thinking such thoughts was dangerous as even a momentary lapse of concentration could give the Night King enough of an advantage to kill us.  
  
I leaned forwards and Jon stopped the Night King's blade from piercing my back. I twisted away and aimed a blow at the Night King's back. As if by pure luck, Heartsbane tasted some of the creature's blood. The wound was barely a scratch but at least I had caused the nightmare to bleed. Just as I was about to yell my excitement, Tormund did so for me. Our dance became even more intricate with the living attacking the Night King as one.  
  
Without being conscious of it, Heartsbane and Longclaw pierced the Night King as one. Not mere scraps like before, but enough to draw blood. Blue blood poured from the abomination so fiercely that it could not move. Jon and I gripped our swords tightly as if letting go would make this moment a dream. The freedom of the living had been assured by this one act. This one act would allow life to continue on as normal.  
  
"No one can doubt your honor now, Ser Jorah." Jon said with a cruel grin on his face. "After this night no one will dare curse your name."  
  
"I doubt they will think of me as your sword also helped slay the Night King, Jon." I replied and kept any emotion from my face.  
  
"Then I will make them remember your name."  
  
I would've taken Heartsbane out, but I couldn't move. I had begun this night believing I would die, but I hadn't. Not only was air going in my lungs, I had helped slay the Night King. If Khaleesi would have me, we could tell our children this tale for years to come. I was no longer a mere knight, I was one of the men who had slayed the Night King. Though if she continued her relationship with Jon, I would not blame her. I could not.  
  
Without warning the Night King's blood turned red. Feelings of victory quickly changed to those of horror. It was one thing to kill an abomination, it was another thing to kill a human. I had killed many men without feeling disgust and I couldn't reason my reaction now. No matter the fact his otherworldly appearance was changing into pure human, he had killed countless men. Those he had killed were turned into unwillingly soldiers in his army. Maybe it was the look of relief that was now on his human face that was affecting me so.  
  
"The war isn't over yet." Tormund said in barely a whisper.  
  
Unlike Jon and myself, he had been watching our surroundings. I had found no reason to stay cautious. When myself, Jon, and Tormund had traveled beyond the Wall to capture a wight, many wights had died once the Stark had killed a White Walker. It was safe to assume that once the Night King was killed the White Walkers and wights would also fall. It had made more than enough sense.  
  
But as I looked around I realized how wrong that assumption was. Instead of the dead falling where they stood, they kept attacking. The sounds of battle had not died, they had merely intensified. Tormund and I turned to Jon as if he had any answers. I knew we were as much in the dark as he was. The White Walkers were an old race that was considered mere myth by many. How were any of us supposed to know the truth of what they were?  
  
The Night King had presented us with a target and a goal. If we killed him then we would win the battle. That belief had given us hope that a victory against the dead could actually be achieved. Without such a target, hope was again torn from my grasp. The dead outnumbered us so if we couldn't find another trick to win, we would die and Westeros with us.


	2. R'hllor's Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont, Jon Snow, and Tormund Giantsbane must figure out how to kill the White Walkers and wights.

My mind tried to find anything to cling onto. It tried to make the scene before me logical. Jon and I had killed the Night King which should've meant the end of this war, but it hadn't. Wights still raged in the night and drew the blood of brave men. There had to be something we were missing that would provide a way for the living to survive. I couldn't come this far just to have everything fall apart.  
  
"We're missing something." Jon said softly as if the words had to be forced out.  
  
"We don't have much time for contemplating." Tormund point out.  
  
No, we didn't have much time to think things over. Without the Night King keeping us to himself, we could be attacked at any moment. When Jon had killed a White Walker many wights had died. What if we had managed to misread the hierarchy of the White Walkers? What if the Night King was merely a White Walker who had managed to gain power and thus had become the ruler of his race? That meant-  
  
"We just need to kill the generals, the White Walkers." I said with more certainty than I felt. "The Night King was powerful, but not a mystical ruler of his perverted race. If we kill the generals than there will be no one left to control the wights."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard." Tormund replied with a smile. "Just have to get through those nasty wights first."  
  
I barely managed to stop myself from shaking. There were less White Walkers than wights which made sense. In any good army there were less generals than common soldiers. If there were too many leaders at once then chaos would erupt as they fought for control. But the White Walkers were more than deadly and capable of holding their own. If they didn't want us to get to them, it was unlikely our blades would cross with theirs. Unless they were distracted as they all fought to become the next Night King.  
  
Jon started to say something and then wights came at us. Compared to the abomination they were easy to kill. Even though there were so many of them, my mind could wander and think about how to best kill the White Walkers. Killing them with a dragon would be easiest but would also have the living as causalities. No matter how well trained one of the winged beasts was, they weren't a species known to being careful about being precise when they killed.   
  
While Heartsbane continued to end the lives of the dead, my eyes kept glancing at the sky. Drogon was now flying lower than before and I wished I could reassure my queen. She had risked everything for this battle and she must now be feeling like she should've never come here. Without knowing what we had done, she might think me and Jon dead. She might think that the Night King would soon ride Viserion again and end her life. The last Targaryen in all of existence.  
  
Our feet and blades soon found themselves under an archway. For the moment we were protected from the endless onslaught. I glanced cautiously at the dead men around my feet. Could the White Walkers make new wights now that the Night King was dead? It wasn't something I would find myself surprised by.  
  
"I'll call Rhaegal to me so that I can join Daenerys in the sky." Jon said, his eyes on Winterfell and not us. "She needs to know that the Night King is dead and that we need to kill all of the White Walkers to ensure victory."  
  
"I will seek out Melisandre." I said. "If there is a spell strong enough to kill the White Walkers, she will be able to perform it."  
  
"And I'll make sure that Jorah doesn't die on his way to meet the witch." Tormund replied.  
  
Never in my life had I thought to be grateful for the protection of a wildling. Yet here I was at the end of the world with no hatred in my heart for him. Maybe it began when we had traveled to get a wight from beyond the Wall. At first we had not gotten along but then we had fought side by side. Now during this night he had been by my side when I had helped slay the Night King. A bond had formed between us because of our time together.  
  
I turned to say my well wishes to Jon but he had already started to run away. The only thing that kept me from running after him was the knowledge he would be safe. Both him and Khaleesi would be safe on dragonback. As long as we succeeded in killing the White Walkers, I would live to see them again. A sad smile started to tug on my lips, but I was quick to hide my emotions from Tormund.  
  
"And here I thought you didn't feel anything." Tormund teased me. "Do you have any idea where the Red Witch went?"  
  
"She wouldn't be in the crypts." I replied after a moment. "If she came here it was for a reason I doubt her god would like her hiding away at such a moment. Melisandre might be in the Great Hall."  
  
"And if she isn't?"  
  
"We try everywhere else in Winterfell."  
  
With that we began racing towards the Great Hall. We could've covered the distance in a few minutes with the speed we were running. But the wights didn't care about our wants and needs, their only concern was our demise. So Heartsbane did its best to make sure we didn't lose too much speed. The places I couldn't kill the wights in time, Tormund was there with his daggers. The further we went the more we became a singular entity.  
  
I turned to allow Tormund the ability to kill a wight that had nearly sneaked up on me. By his breathing alone I knew what to do. Bloodshed was once again enveloping me to the point where I started to become someone else. Someone that not even Khaleesi would recognize. Yet no matter how much I changed, the most intimate part of me remained the same. My wildness must have amused the Wildling as he let out a loud laugh once we were able to move towards the Great Hall again.  
  
Right before we opened the doors I noticed three White Walkers fighting amongst themselves. The wights around them attacked the living more carelessly than they had before. That must be why I had been having an easy time slaughtering them. It wasn't that killing the Night King had granted me new skills, it was that my enemies were weak.  
  
Without exchanging words with Tormund, I raced into the Great Hall. Here was where Jon Snow had been declared King. Here was where the North had allied with Khaleesi against the dead. Here was where Jaime Lannister had been forgiven for his sins, though there had been many that hadn't been mention. Here was not where Melisandre was.  
  
"Now to run across all of Winterfell." Tormund said with a grin.  
  
"The library. It is away from the majority of fighting, from what I could see, and a safe place for Melisandre to observe the battle." I replied.  
  
Our footsteps soon took us into the cold and the sounds of battle. The majority of the men wouldn't be able to look at any of the nuances as they were too busy trying to save themselves. They wouldn't know that the wights were fighting like a toddler throwing a tantrum. But as myself and Tormund knew about the fight for power amongst the White Walkers, making our way to the library was a simple affair. We knew the wights didn't care about killing us as the White Walkers weren't paying any attention to the living.  
  
Right before we entered the library there was a shattering of glass. I remembered the same sound when traveling with Jon beyond the Wall. A White Walker rushed towards us and aimed his blade for a killing blow. I traded blows with him and each one felt like nothing more than a waste of time. I had to get to Melisandre, not waste my time battling individual generals. For now he was beneath me.  
  
With a loud yell my blade met its neck. A shower of ice briefly engulfed myself and Tormund. If Melisandre wasn't in the library then it might just be that the only way to defeat the dead was to destroy the White Walkers. Drogon and Rhaegal could make short work of the generals if it came to that. Though that would be too high of a cost and leave hardly anyone alive. We might win the war, but Winterfell would not be inhabited for thousands of years. And the stain that would be on Khaleesi's soul might never be removed even if she brought peace to Westeros.  
  
"We need your help, Melisandre." I said once I saw the Red Priestess.  
  
She hadn't been in the library but had been close by. She was in a small room a short distance from where I hoped she would be. I should have guessed she'd be by a fireplace, the flames low as if they too were afraid about the war outside. Tormund stood outside the room to make sure my meeting wasn't interrupted. Though with the White Walkers not concerned about the living, it was doubtful we'd find anyone interrupting us.  
  
"Did Arya Stark manage to kill the Night King?" Melisandre asked, her eyes locked on the flames. "I see he is gone but the war still rages."  
  
"Jon Snow and I killed the abomination." I replied. "Arya made an attempt. Though she failed, she managed to give us the hope needed to defeat him."  
  
"I lied about her being destined to kill the Night King. She needed hope to attempt such a venture. So I appealed to her pride, something hidden and not often looked at. Yet powerful all the same."  
  
She finally turned to me and I saw a haunted look in her eyes. When she had come to Winterfell just before the battle, there had been hope where despair now resided. If a powerful magic user like her was feeling despair, could there truly be hope for any of us? Yes, there had to be. Melisandre had been wrong before. At least from what Jon had told me.  
  
"Is there any spell that can kill the White Walkers?" I asked. "If we kill them there will be no one left to control the wights."  
  
"Did you and Jon kill the Night King at the same time?" Melisandre asked.  
  
"At the same time."  
  
"Strange, I thought it would be him. Show me your sword."  
  
I handed the woman Heartsbane's hilt. The Night King's blood was clear in the weak firelight. There was the blue blood that the abomination bled first and the red he bled last. I would always remember how horrific he had looked as a human. In my mind I couldn't think of him as both villain and victim. He had to be one or the other for me to get any sleep.  
  
Melisandre touched it reverently as if Heartsbane was much more than a sword. Maybe it was something more after it had slain a creature from legends. I had been kept awake more than one night from tales about the Night King as a child. Until meeting Jon I had thought the abomination just one of many stories parents told children to keep them in line.  
  
"The blade that killed the Night King." Melisandre said gently. "The blade that might save us all."  
  
I doubted when Sam gave me his ancestral blade he knew that it would become a thing of legends. One day I would give it to one of my children and after hundreds of years the truth would be thought an old wives' tale. I didn't care if the truth of this night was remembered, just that the living would survive this night.  
  
In a swift motion my hand covered my eyes. The darkness had suddenly lit up in a fiery light and screams followed. Once my eyes adjusted I saw Drogon flying to gain altitude. It was his fiery breath that had bathed Winterfell in fire. Rhaegal flew to Daenerys' side and I knew he hadn't breathed any fire. He was too high and Jon had too kind of a heart to do such a thing. He would never risk the lives of his men while my love was willing to bend morals to claim victory. While I wanted to side with my queen, I found myself being disgusted with such a thought. My internal thoughts were my own, never to be uttered aloud. Hopefully by the end of the battle those traitorous thoughts would be gone from my mind.  
  
"How quickly will your spell work?" I asked Melisandre as my eyes looked at the damage done to Winterfell.  
  
The more time passed the longer Daenerys had to destroy Winterfell in order to save the living. After the battle she would feel the weight of such a choice. This experience would teach her and make her a stronger queen. We were not bound to our past, a lesson I had learned in full after dishonoring myself for Lynesse.  
  
"Very quickly." Melisandre promised. "Maybe we have both misread the flames."  
  
"Is there someone else we have to kill in order to save the living?" I asked and kept the anger out of my voice. "Are you saying this battle is for nothing?"  
  
"My ability to read the flames is not as good as others. But rest assured that what happens tonight does matter, even though the real enemy can't be seen."  
  
"Do the spell and you can help us figure out this true enemy later."  
  
"I'm afraid I won't have time later. The spell I will use will kill me."  
  
I turned and saw that the Red Priestess' eyes were as calm as her voice. She would be dying for this cause and she was afraid, but would not show it. The only way I knew there was fear deep inside her was the fact she was talking to me. From what Jon and Davos had told me of her, Melisandre was not forthcoming with information to most. She had used Stannis just as she had anyone else she ran into. She cared only for service to her god.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her, wondering if it was just the fear of death that was making her honest.  
  
"Because you are Azor Ahai." Melisandre replied and looked at the sword. "And for the first time I think we all have misread the prophecy. We have all seen what we have wanted to see. That is the danger with such prophecies."  
  
Before I could fully comprehend her words, Daenerys again sent flames to Winterfell. Along with fire, there were countless screams. More were dead and I prayed to the old gods that a few White Walkers were burned out of existence. If Melisandre's spell didn't work, this place might very well have to be burned to the ground. A sacrifice for the living.  
  
Faintly I could see Rhaegal guiding Drogon away from the burning castle. It wouldn't surprise me that the two rulers were having an argument with each other. Both had very different ideas about ruling and what made a good ruler. If this castle had to be burned down for the sake of the living, I would not be there to guide her hand when she needed me the most.  
  
"Azor Ahai?" I scoffed. "I'm no hero. The gods would not mark me for such a task. And, from what Jon has told me, you have said Stannis was the legendary hero. You have said Jon was the legendary hero. Now, at the moment of your death, you say I am the legendary hero. Forgive me if I don't believe you."  
  
"The Lord of Light will see you in his service, whether or not you believe your fate." Melisandre said and then closed her eyes.  
  
I didn't know what to expect as spellwork was a foreign concept to me. I had heard legends and read books, but not until Khaleesi hatched her dragons had I any reason to truly believe. The priestess started humming and soon that sound went through my entire being. I shivered at the sensation and looked out the window to take my mind off of what was behind me.  
  
If there was a hero the gods had chosen it was either Khaleesi or Jon. Never would any great deity deign to give me a big part in their plans. In all honesty I wasn't keen on playing a role as that usually meant tragedy to mortals. I had gone through enough in my life, I didn't need more.  
  
The humming stopped and suddenly the sound of glass breaking filled the air. I smiled and then braced myself when Viserion let out a roar. All of Khaleesi's children had different screams, yells, and roars. After spending so much time with them I couldn't help but pick up on the subtle differences. Viserion's yells changed to the sound of glass shattering and I ducked in time to avoid one of the shards.  
  
There was silence after Viserion and the White Walkers died. The only sounds that could be heard were the fires caused by Daenerys' children. I cautiously stood up and looked at Melisandre's corpse. The sound of her fall must have been hidden by the dead shattering. No matter how much I still didn't trust her, she had risked everything for the living. She would have to be remembered as a hero.  
  
Azor Ahai? There was only one way to make sure and so my hand wavered above Heartsbane. With great strength I put my fingers around the Valyrian sword and held it high over my head. I looked away as flames consumed it.  
  
How could I be Azor Ahai if the Night King was dead? What greater threat would be waiting for me in the future?


	3. Blood of my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen visits Jorah Mormont as he recovers from the Battle of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If not for my vertigo this chapter would've been released last month. So consider it a very belated Christmas gift from me to you.

I remained as stoic as I could while they went over my body. They cleaned every wound and put salves to keep them from festering. It wouldn't do to have Khaleesi's most ardent supporter die after the Battle of Winterfell. It would also be ironic that I could be integral to winning against the dead yet be killed by something common.  
  
Due to my ranking I was given my own private room. Many brave soldiers were put together and didn't have any privacy. Once the healers were gone I would be able to fully comprehend what had happened. All the emotions I had suppressed during the battle would be able to consume me. They would have to so I could retain my sanity. Those who couldn't learn to deal with the emotions that lingered long after a battle were not long for this world. I had seen many a man kill himself after a victory.  
  
At least the feast would hopefully stop that from happening. It was a time for people to be rejoice about the fact we were all alive. It was a time to push away thoughts of the dead so everyone knew the meaning of living. I wondered if I would be weak enough during the feast to find a woman to fuck. No matter how I loved Khaleesi, she had her own man now. I should move on from her.  
  
"Did you really help Jon kill the Night King?" One of the women asked.  
  
In her eyes there was wonder and I knew she wasn't able to fight. While she was an adult, she had a childlike wonder in her eyes. She was strong enough to heal the wounded, but there was a different kind of strength needed in a battle. She didn't understand why I would need a few days to process what had actually happened. I would not be cruel to her because her ignorance did not need to be reprimanded.  
  
"I did." I answered while she continued to work on me.  
  
"Who dealt the killing blow?" She asked. "I heard it was Jon."  
  
"We both did."  
  
"I guess that will make the choice easier. No matter what you did in the past, you helped kill the Night King and convinced Melisandre to destroy the dead."  
  
"What choice?"

"Don't listen to, Lira." An older woman reassured me. "She's easily excitable."

Lira looked down but the curiosity didn't die out of her eyes. But I wasn't concerned about her. What choice? Was Jon still thinking of executing me to follow through with what Lord Eddard had tried to do in the past? Had our time meant nothing? Of course it had but as Lord of Winterfell he couldn't always do what his heart told him. Something I should have learned in the past.  
  
"See, Lira, now you've ruined his calm." The older woman said. "Next time keep a firmer grip on your tongue."  
  
Someone opened the door to my room and I saw Khaleesi. Her face did not show any emotion which must mean she was worried. Why wouldn't she be? I had healers around me and the battle had ended not even a few hours ago.  
  
"We're nearly done, Your Grace." Lira said.  
  
As the healers finished with me I looked at Khaleesi. The stress of battle had worn her down and yet she was far from crumbling. While she had been on dragonback while I had been surrounded by the dead, that didn't mean her fight had been any less strenuous. She had been one of the people to fight the Night King in the air. It had been her that had to make the hard call to burn down some of Winterfell so that the living could see daylight.  
  
When the healers were done with me they bowed to Khaleesi and shut the door quietly behind them. In the silence we looked at each other and I wondered how she saw me. I was hardly injured yet she was devastated.  
  
Without warning she rushed at me and embraced me in a tight hug. Tears fell from her eyes to her cheek to my bare shoulder. From her mouth came sobs of joy that I couldn't understand. Not fully, at least. After a moment I risked hugging her back and found her tightening the embrace. Finally my feelings came to the surface and I too started to cry.  
  
If it had not been Khaleesi embracing me I would have not cried. I had learned from an early age not to show my emotions. If no one knew what I truly felt then it would be easier to rule. During my time as Lord Mormont of Bear Island people had depended on me and didn't want to see me weak. Leaders were under an obligation not to show their weakness. My queen had learned that lesson all too well as she had grown from abuse victim to deadly ruler.  
  
Deadly enough to burn down a castle if the need called for it. Had the need called for it? My grip tightened on her as the memory of the smell of the dead came back to me. The walk out of the library and through Winterfell had been hard. So much had been lost in making sure the dead were truly defeated. Had Daenerys actually needed to burn down some of Winterfell or had she just wanted to? No, not even in the depths of madness would she destroy something just because she could. She had to have her reasons and none made sense but to make sure the living won the fight.  
  
Or could it be that she had an excuse to let out her frustrations of being in the North? Unlike in Essos, she hadn't yet earned the Northerner's respect. The North was like it always had been, unkind to those they considered outsiders. Would that be enough reason for her to burn down Winterfell? No, it wouldn't be. Khaleesi cared for people too much to let them burn for no other reason than she was angry. Though I was sure many would not see that as clearly as I did.  
  
"What is it, Jorah?" Khaleesi asked when she ended our embrace.  
  
Should I tell her? She was starting to see enemies in the shadows. The game of thrones had been hard enough in Essos and now she was in the thick of it. She was having to relearn who to trust and why. Khaleesi's moral compass had always been sound and it was only a matter of time until she found herself once again. It was up to me to make her remember who she was in the darkest of times. So hiding my thoughts would only hinder her now and might make her go down a bad path in the future.  
  
"Winterfell is an icon of the North." I said and looked her in the eyes. "Now parts of it are crumbling because of you. As a Northerner I can't help but wonder if you made the right decision."  
  
"It was the right decision." Khaleesi replied after a moment's pause. "Winterfell might hold great importance to the North, but if parts of it weren't crumbling now we wouldn't be discussing this. You know I made the hard call. Jon, Tyrion, and the others won't know as clearly as you do."  
  
Khaleesi hadn't known if Melisandre could help defeat the dead. If Khaleesi were certain the Red Priestess could defeat the dead Winterfell wouldn't have burned at all. I did know as she said I did. No matter how much my mind tried to betray me.  
  
"You are right, Khaleesi." I said. "It is not my place, but is something bothering you beyond what happened this night?"  
  
Khaleesi turned from me and started to pace around the room. We were more open to each other than ever before, but we still kept secrets from each other. That was the way people were, honest but treasuring their privacy. If she didn't want to tell me, I would allow her her privacy. Even though I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy.  
  
"It's about Jon." Khaleesi said and put her hands against a wall. "He is a good lover and a great friend. I am glad I decided to take him to my bed but now he has been avoiding me. Right before the battle he explained why he won't touch me anymore."  
  
"Why?" I asked and tried to keep the excitement from my voice. "I doubt the man wouldn't have a reason for not sleeping with you."  
  
"It's because his true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. He's not a bastard, he's my nephew and true heir to the Iron Throne."  
  
Jaehaerys Targaryen. Jon Snow. He was no mere bastard, but a man with a great name. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he never took his true name. It also wouldn't surprise me if he never sought the Iron Throne. Jon was a rare noble person and didn't want any power. Any power he had was pushed upon him.  
  
"Jon may have the Targaryen name, but he is a true Northerner." I started to explain. "He was raised by Lord Eddard Stark, one of the most noble men to have ever graced Westeros. Jon hasn't learned to accept having relations with certain family members."  
  
"How can I teach him to accept bedding me?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
There was such determination in her voice that I almost believed she could have Jon in her bed once again. But the truth was that a noble person such as Jon couldn't be convinced to turn away from their chosen path. She could do everything in her power and he still wouldn't budge on the matter. If I had never met Khaleesi, I wouldn't mind being led by a man such as him.  
  
"You are asking Jon to give up his honor for your sake." I replied and for a brief moment she looked ashamed. "Would you have him make you give up that which is dearest to you? The foundation that you will rule upon?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't." Khaleesi answered. "You are right that I need to let him keep his honor. I wouldn't want him being less of what he is. But it's so hard to let him be."  
  
"He is honoring you as much as he can. You are getting as much of his heart that he can allow himself to give up. Jon isn't leaving you with nothing."  
  
A small smile appeared on my queen's face. I couldn't lie and say he would be with her again, but I could reassure her that he was loyal to her. That he wasn't leaving her because she was a Targaryen. That his distance from her had nothing to do with him hating her. It was little solace, but it was the most I could give and remain honest.  
  
"I was right to keep you as my advisor." Khaleesi said with a smile. "You are honest and caring. Unlike many around me nowadays. They scheme against me."  
  
"Not all you think are enemies intend you harm." I told her.  
  
"If they don't intend to harm me, they punish me with their stupidity."  
  
"You are still angry about Tyrion?"  
  
"I still intend to take your advice, but I don't trust him as I once did."  
  
"As is your right."  
  
I saw a smile grace Khaleesi's face and nothing else mattered to either of us. Both of us could speak in a way beyond words. We could say so much to each other with a glance that words became obsolete. I knew that she had come to peace with Jon's actions, though she still was having trouble dealing with Tyrion Lannister. She knew that while I was momentarily confused about her actions in the Battle of Winterfell, my loyalty had not wavered an inch.  
  
"It's hard to know people are loyal to me anymore." Khaleesi said softly. "I know the Iron Throne is mine but it sometimes feels as if Westeros is too strange of a place. As if I'm not supposed to be here. And the North is even stranger than the rest of the continent."  
  
"You have a goal to fall asleep to." I reassured her. "After Melisandre performed her spell, I picked up Heartsbane and it burst into flame. I am Azor Ahai but the Night King is dead. I have no great goal to focus on. Only ensuring your safety which is much more important than what any deity decreed."  
  
"And you're the one I'm most grateful to have by my side."  
  
Khaleesi and I had traveled a troubled road to reach this point. At one point she had exiled me for a fault that was all my own. I could have been honest with her but my fear had gotten the better of me. Now our bond was stronger than anything I could have ever hoped for. Even if my cock never touched her cunt, I would be content. If I had to endure her beauty because she considered me a friend, I would consider no honor higher.  
  
"Why have you not sought another woman?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"What woman would ever compare to you?" I answered and instantly regretted the words.  
  
I had overstepped my bounds. She would again reject me and it might make her feel even more lost. How could anyone deal with feeling alone and the only person they trusted was only true because they wanted to fuck? That wasn't true for me as I would have left her long ago if I hadn't wanted something beyond sex with her. I cared for her as a person but that might not be how my words were interpreted.  
  
Before I could stammer out an apology, her lips and arms were on me. For years I had dreamed of what her lips would feel like and the reality was better than any fantasy. Khaleesi's arms wrapped lightly around my shoulders so as to not irritate the sore spots. Her kisses promised many things that I had yearned for for so long. Another man would consider her love to be a reward, but not me. It was a gift the woman I loved had freely given me.  
  
With great reluctance I gently pushed her away and there was confusion in her eyes. While I wanted what she now promised me, I wanted to be certain it wasn't out of loneliness she sought my bed. I would not be the reason she turned into a shadow of what she could've been.  
  
"You know how much I want this, but is this what you want?" I asked her. "You shouldn't get with me if your heart is with someone else. You deserve to grow in love, not be drowned by it."  
  
How could she choose me over Jon? He had a name and nobility that was beyond compare. Except to Khaleesi's own. How could she go so quickly from a young man to a man as broken as myself? Just as I wasn't deserving of the title Azor Ahai, I wasn't deserving of her. I was no noble knight and had sold men into slavery. I had turned on my honor to please the heart of a woman. Why would Khaleesi bed me?  
  
"Jorah, this is what I want." Khaleesi said and took my hand in hers. "You have stayed by my side when other men would have left. Even when I banished you two times you came back. I know that even if the entire world turns on me, you will stay by my side. I need to know that someone will stay by my side now more than ever."  
  
"But why bed me?" I asked her. "You know that you don't have to buy my fealty with sex. You weren't attracted to me before and you don't have to pretend to be now."  
  
But had she actually been attracted to me or was it my imagination? I had to be seeing things that weren't there. Why would a young woman like Khaleesi ever be attracted to a man like myself? With Jon gone she still had many suitors to choose from.  
  
"I have always been attracted to you, I've just been too frightened to say anything." Khaleesi reassured me. "I always rationalized my fear to myself to make it sound reasonable. The only time I truly couldn't see myself with you was when Drogo was still alive. Any feelings for you had to be pushed aside because I can only give my heart to one man at a time."  
  
"And you were too heartbroken afterward to fuck me." I whispered.  
  
"When Drogo died my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I didn't want to love someone else just to have my heart destroyed a second time. Fucking you would be more than just sex, it would be love. Jorah Mormont, I love you. With you I will leave Jon Snow far behind in the past."  
  
"I love you, too, Khaleesi."  
  
I couldn't believe my good fortune. The only problem was that she was moving on too fast from Jon. But I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. For so long she had been out of my reach and finally I would be able to fuck her like I had dreamed of for so long. I would show her why she should've let me in sooner. I would help her heal from Jon so that her heart would be whole once more.  
  
I tilted my head up and again Khaleesi kissed me. This moment was perfection unlike any before it. She again put her arms around my shoulders and the kisses became more frantic as time went on.  
  
"Do you just want to kiss, my love?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"You know the answer." I replied. "But my body is too sore to allow anything more."  
  
"Can you spare me your lips and hands?"  
  
"Another time."  
  
So for some time we kissed as if nothing else in the world existed but us.


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and the other survivors of the Battle of Winterfell mourn those who sacrificed their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. Nearly two weeks ago I got sick again which slowed down writing and editing this chapter.

I looked at Khaleesi as I got dressed. Today was somber but when looking at her I felt a great happiness in my heart. The night before I had thought the world would end and my death would be at the hands of the undead. Now the woman I had longed for for so long had given me her heart. Whatever the gods threw at me, if the title of Azor Ahai was truly mine, she would protect me from any darkness.  
  
"If you keep staring at me, Jorah, we won't ever get to the funeral." Khaleesi said as she looked over herself one final time.  
  
"I'm not staring at you." I replied and turned my attention to my outfit.  
  
To the funeral for all those that died at the Battle of Winterfell I would be wearing my armor. Though we had no enemies at the moment, it felt good to wear the same armor that had protected me from the dead. Perhaps the great battle had affected me more than I admitted. But at least it was over and the nightmares would only remain in my head. When we arrived at King's Landing we would not know fear as we had killed death itself already.  
  
"You could have worn something a little more ceremonial." Khaleesi said with concern in her voice.  
  
"It will be good for others to see me in the same armor I slayed the Night King in." I replied. "Perhaps it will inspire the young to pick up swords in the future."  
  
"You don't have to hide your fear from me, my love."  
  
"I would never think of doing such a thing."  
  
"Are you afraid because of me?"  
  
I didn't want to talk about this to her. It was not something a knight admitted to those around him. But Khaleesi was much more than a mere person to me, she was the other half of my soul that walked in this world. I should not be embarrassed to tell her anything.  
  
"I'm not afraid because of you. The battle against the dead wasn't easy on me." I admitted.  
  
"But you fought bravely and didn't retreat." Khaleesi argued.  
  
"In battle I am fearless because I have to be. If I allowed myself to fear then I would be dead. When I am going against an enemy there is not a shred of doubt in my mind. Especially against the dead when they are clearly the villains."  
  
"And after the battle you allow yourself to feel everything?"  
  
"Yes and so I'm terrified. For years the nightmare of the dead won't fade from my mind."  
  
Since I had somewhere to be, I pushed the images of the dead from my mind. There would be enough time to discuss my fears with my love tonight. For now the sun had risen a few hours ago and now was the time to mourn those that had lost their lives in this great fight. It wasn't about me and my feelings.  
  
"The people can wait." Khaleesi said and put a hand on my arm after I finished getting dressed.  
  
"No, they can't." I replied with a gentle smile. "They lost their loved ones and need to see their queen mourning with them."  
  
She looked at me and I could tell she wanted to argue with me. She wanted to point out how my feelings mattered and it was wrong for me to have to put myself down. In our complicated history there had been many times we had both pushed the feelings of the other away for what we saw as something more important. But now things were different, now we didn't have to do that.  
  
"You're right, as always." Khaleesi said regretfully. "I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and me not appearing would show these people a severe lack of respect."  
  
Right before we left our room, we kissed deeply. By our lips we said what words could not. We promised each other things that could not be put into words. We showered each other with emotions that could not be defined. The moment our kiss ended we were both happy and having to hide our smiles so as not to be disrespectful.  
  
Winterfell was eerily quiet and oddly deserted. The smell of burned bodies had seeped into every inch of the caste that would hopefully be gone in a month's time. The few sounds of people were merely footsteps as they couldn't speak. The civilians had had to hide and their safety turned out to be imagined. A fact that I could have told them. But today was not a day to remind people of what they should have already known.  
  
As Khaleesi and I walked through the snow we looked at the parts destroyed by Drogon. Northerners did not forget easily and quickly which meant the destruction would be written down as yet another terror inflicted by House Targaryen. It didn't matter that my love's actions would have been the only thing protecting Westeros if I had failed in my own task.  
  
I looked up at the sky and heard dragon roars in the distance. It would be good for both of them to go back south where they were more comfortable. The Northerners would also find comfort in the fact that the dragons were gone.  
  
"What is it like to ride Drogon?" I asked her.  
  
"As if there is anything in the world that could stop me." Khaleesi said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Nothing can stop you in the air."  
  
"The Night King nearly did."  
  
"He's not here now."  
  
Now there would be nothing stopping Khaleesi's reign. The thought made it even harder than before to resist grinning. Cersei Lannister would find it impossible to stand against the might of my queen. She would have to surrender against the strength of two dragons. I was sure she had tried to find a way to kill dragons, but there wasn't a realistic way to kill one. Unless it was by the claws of another dragon or a lucky shot through one eye. So soon enough Khaleesi would sit on the Iron Throne that should have been hers by mere birthright.  
  
Finally we met a crowd of people as all of us walked through the gates of Winterfell. Though we all ranged through ages and sexes, there was a haunting look on all of our faces. While Khaleesi did a good job at hiding her anguish, it was clear to me. The way she tried to stop looking at the others must make it evident to everyone how hurt she was. Or maybe they would take it to mean that she cared for nothing but power.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes I managed to catch sight of a blurry white form racing towards me. I barely managed to put my arms out to hug Ghost before he slammed into me. A few seconds after he made impact I thought I would fall over. There were a few chuckles behind me as I hugged the direwolf that towered over me.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you survived, Ghost." I said with a smile on my lips.  
  
Before he left me to go back to Jon's side, he licked my face which caused me to laugh. The fake bastard looked me in the eyes with a smile on his lips and I quickly put my usual stoic expression back on my face. The somber nature of this event caused him to quickly put a sad expression on his face.  
  
Any humor was soon gone from everyone's faces as we all gathered in front of the numerous pyres. Those of House Stark and Khaleesi stood at the front. Those of high position, including myself, stood a short distance behind them. The common people were the farthest away and after looking behind me briefly I knew they were fine with that. No one wanted to be close to those fallen as it was a harsh reminder of the cost of survival. We had survived but so many had died.  
  
Just as I was growing used to being so close to the dead, Khaleesi looked at me to indicate I had to take my place beside her. Even though I feared being by the dead, my feet took me so that Khaleesi was to my left and Jon to my right. My body did not show a hint of the fear I felt while facing the pyres. They were piled high with the many dead that had given their lives so that I could feel this fear today. And soon they would burn and the sky would be full of black smoke. The air thicker with the stench of death.  
  
Those in the piles before me had battled beside me but in the heat of battle I hadn't remembered their faces. They had merely been shapes that had passed by me as we all fought against the dead. Some must have been corpses I had managed to run by while struggling for my own life. Some must have tried to run before being slaughtered. Bravery and cowardice had been rewarded the same way in the Battle of Winterfell. The dead had not cared about who we were, they had just wanted us dead.  
  
My eyes finally found their way to Lyanna Mormont's corpse. She was the cousin my own sins had made the head of House Mormont. She had done a better job at ruling than I could ever hope to do. The loss my House now suffered at her demise was not to be underestimated. I wanted to turn my eyes away from her corpse, but respect made my gaze steady. Her young body was mangled as if a giant hand had squeezed her to death. The bear-like anger on her face showed that she had faced her final foe with bravery in her heart. A true Mormont to the end.  
  
"My queen," I said under my breath so only Khaleesi could hear me. "May I request that Lyanna Mormont's bones find their resting place at Bear Island?"  
  
"Of course, Jorah." Khaleesi replied in an equally quiet voice. "I wouldn't dare disrespect your cousin for all that she sacrificed."  
  
"She wasn't killed by dragonfire."  
  
"I am aware."  
  
Khaleesi must be wondering how many of these people she had killed by Drogon. In the moment she had made a hard decision and now she was truly starting to see the cost. Was she wondering if there was any of her father in her? That if she won the Iron Throne if she would merely be another him? While she walked a fine line between good and evil, she had never shown herself capable of being an heir to the Mad King. She was much too kind for that to happen.  
  
But now was not the time to talk with her about such things. Sansa looked briefly at my queen and I could feel Khaleesi tense up. Northerners hardly let anyone into their inner circle and held a grudge against House Targaryen. While my love had fought the Night King, she had also burned some of Winterfell. Sansa might very well take that as a reason to not trust her. A wrong conclusion, but one that made sense. Hopefully the two women could work things out before we left for King's Landing.  
  
After she glanced at Khaleesi, Sansa looked at me. It felt as though she was looking into the parts of me that I hid even from myself. The parts that only those that loved me should be allowed into. Yet my mind could be an open book to the woman trained under the likes of Littlefinger. Why was she giving me so much attention? Was it because I was Khaleesi's most ardent supporter? Or was it because of something else?  
  
Sansa only stopped looking my way once Jon began speaking. I didn't focus on his words but instead on how they made me feel. His voice was strong and made me feel strength at having survived. I was sure that the other survivors felt relief by merely hearing his voice. Those who had been trapped in the crypts must think that they had sacrificed just as much as any knight had. He would have been a great king of Westeros if he had decided to stay in Khaleesi's bed. If wiser, he could've been enough to cool my love's wilder side.  
  
As my eyes focused on Arya Stark's corpse, Jon's voice seemed to be far in the distance. She had attacked the Night King with all the rage of a wolf. But, unlike me, she was dead. In the heat of battle I hadn't had time to cry for her but the fighting was done now. Now was the time I could feel great remorse at a life cut short. If Arya had lived, she would've helped lead House Stark into a new age. Most likely as a military leader.  
  
I thought back to the one moment that had ended her life. Arya had had such courage that she had faced death without fear. In her last moment she rushed to her future without any thought but to kill the greatest evil Westeros had ever known. How much courage had been because of Melisandre's false prophecy and how much had been her own? At least the Stark girl had died fighting and there was a body to mourn. Unlike Bran Stark and Theon Greyjoy who had been turned into ash by Viserion.  
  
In the back of my mind I realized that Jon had stopped speaking and torches were being handed to those standing in front. My hand nearly dropped the torch that was handed to me. It felt too heavy and my feet too weak. Yet I held it steady and walked in front of Lyanna's pyre and my eyes tried to make sense of the scene in front of me.  
  
"Lyanna Mormont was one of the strongest rulers of House Mormont." I said as my voice increased in volume and my eyes stayed focused on my cousin. "She was also placed in such a position because I did not know how to rule and chose a woman over my own House. Lynesse was like a beautiful deity when I first saw her. She was the only one who could replace my late wife. The fact she loved me made it feel ordained by the gods."  
  
I closed my eyes at the bittersweet memories of first meeting Lynesse. At the time they had been some of the happiest I had ever known. But they had become tainted by what happened afterwards. Such sweet love ending so horribly had felt like punishment from the gods themselves.  
  
"Lyanna Mormont made the wise decision to back Jon Stark." I said once my eyes opened. "Out of all of House Stark's allies, she was the only by his side at the start of the Battle of the Bastards. She showed courage in running House Mormont and I have no doubt she faced death without fear. I am honored to have such a ruler for my House and shamed for making her take so much responsibility for one so young. It should be me dead now and her that lived. Lady Mormont could have shown Bear Island such prosperity that none could now imagine it."  
  
Those words shouldn't have left my lips now. Today was for mourning all of the fallen, not for me to mourn my own shortcomings. Now when people reflected on this time they would remember how I had disregarded all those who had died for my own selfish reasons.  
  
"Lord Jorah Mormont." The crowd behind me started to softly mutter. "Lord Jorah Mormont. Lord Jorah Mormont."  
  
The soft mutterings soon turned to loud shouts of joy. This must be what Lira had hinted at earlier. I turned around to observe the cheering crowd. In such simple words they absolved me of my various sins. Even Jon was shouting my name and new title. He was smiling and there was a light in his eyes that shouldn't have been there. They should have been damaged after fighting against the dead and losing three of his siblings. Yet they still shone with the same hope as before.  
  
Tyrion Lannister was repeating the words and actually had pride in his voice. He had once told me that Khaleesi needed me so I should return alive. I was the support she needed and yet my House needed me. My heart was pulling me one way and my honor another. There had to be a way to fulfill both duties because I would never be torn from my love's side ever again.  
  
As I lit Lyanna's pyre, on my right side Jon lit the pyre of Arya who had joined us briefly in the the fight against the Night King. As my memories of my cousin flooded my mind with the help of the rising flames, I was sure Jon and Sansa were also full of their memories of lost family members.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a forlorn look on Daenerys' face. To anyone else looking at her it would appear as though she was saddened at the high cost the Battle of Winterfell had taken. That no matter that the living had won, the cost did not feel worth it. But I could nearly feel the fear of abandonment coming off of her. She saw me reuniting with my people and thought I'd be swept away with the promise of my former position.  
  
But I didn't seek power like she did. All I needed was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop working on my fics so I can get the script for my latest full length review done quickly. 
> 
> So sorry in advance for another large gap between chapters.


	5. Reassuring Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont calms Daenerys Targaryen's fears before the feast.

It was as if I could smell the food and taste the beer. As I was now admired by my fellow Northerners I felt at home. Going to the feast would mean connecting to the place I grew up in. While Khaleesi was my home, there was a part of me that would always feel more comfortable in the North.  
  
"Are you sure I'm even needed at this feast?" Daenerys asked. "The Northerners hate me and I doubt that one battle will change that fact."  
  
"Northerners are always suspicious of outsiders." I told her. "But you did help save Winterfell. They will look at you differently, just like what happened to me."  
  
"That's different. You were born here. I was born on Dragonstone and grew up in Essos. If they didn't accept me when I brought my men to fight the dead, they won't trust me now."  
  
"I was born here but I brought dishonor on my House. I came to Essos because I fled execution. There was a reason I left Longclaw behind when I ran. If I brought it with me then I truly would be a man without honor."  
  
My words did not seem to pierce the thick armor my love kept around herself. I could understand why. Ever since arriving she had been treated with distrust. Sansa made no secret of how much she loathed Khaleesi. As a pupil of Littlefinger, she was not the kind of enemy my queen could deal with. Khaleesi was used to overcoming odds in a very straightforward manner. I don't think she truly understood the kind of manipulation the Stark woman was capable of.  
  
"You don't know what the Northerners will think until we go to the feast." I told Khaleesi. "We could spend days talking over the possible ways the feast will go. But we won't know what will happen until it actually does."  
  
"You think I'm afraid?" Khaleesi asked. "What kind of queen am I supposed to be? Am I supposed to be the kind that would give up the North to please those I saved? Am I supposed to be the kind that would keep tight reigns on the North?"  
  
"You will be the kind of queen Westeros needs. The kind that hasn't been seen in many lifetimes. You will make the right choices because your kind heart will guide you."  
  
"What if it fails me?"  
  
"I wouldn't have followed you from Essos to Westeros if I had any doubt."  
  
"You haven't doubted me? Not even once?"  
  
"Maybe a few times. But even when I worried I believed in you more than anyone else I've served."  
  
Khaleesi smiled. Of course I had doubted her and one incident probably came to the front of her mind. The time in Astapor that I had questioned her in front of everyone. At the time my fear was that she would sell Drogon for an Unsullied army. That doubt had quickly been replaced with pride as she caused the slaughter of the Masters. Since then she continued to surprise me with how quickly she adapted to new situations.  
  
"No matter the sacrifice, I will stand by your side until the end." I reassured her. "I will never abandon you, Khaleesi."  
  
She walked over to two of the outfits that she had to decide between. Both were elegant yet not much more than what she usually wore. Both would clearly show to the North how regal she was as well as her heritage. She came from House Targaryen that should have never been overthrown. I had fought on the wrong side of Robert's Rebellion. Something that seemed to be forgotten by Khaleesi.  
  
"I don't doubt you would ever willingly abandon me, Jorah." Khaleesi said and turned to me. "I know that if it was up to you, you would never stray far from me."  
  
"And why wouldn't the choice to stay by your side be up to me?" I asked, worried about where this conversation was headed.  
  
"You're now Lord Mormont of Bear Island. Everything that you lost when you left has been returned to you. While you're not the most obsessed with honor, you do feel the need to do the right thing. With one hand you spied on me and with the other you sacrificed everything to protect me. With one hand you betrayed your House and with the other you will sacrifice everything to make it thrive again. You won't be able to stay in King's Landing and so will be far from me."  
  
I wanted to deny everything she said but I couldn't. Ever since the day I had fled Westeros a part of me had fallen ill. That part of me was alive but very weakly. Some days it did not even know if it should try to breathe another breath or not. Now that part of me had the chance to fully heal on Bear Island as I became a better Lord because of my hardships. But that would mean leaving Khaleesi, something I couldn't bear to do.  
  
"Why would you stand down from taking your place as Lord of your House?" Daenerys asked and pretended to be very interested in her two outfits. "If you don't take your place then Bear Island could descend into chaos. You would have to choose which House should lead Bear Island to a great future. And how would you know which House to choose when you've been gone for so long?"  
  
Khaleesi brought up good points. If I were to step down then someone else would need to take my place. I would have to step down if I were to marry my love as the needs of Bear Island would come before anything else. But who would I choose? The political maneuvers of every House was a complicated dance that you had to study carefully or accidentally bring ruin to those you were supposed to protect. Maybe the mistake would be so great that I would die as an assassin silently left the room, caring for nothing but the gold that was to be paid to them.  
  
"I care about my House's survival." I admitted. "If I don't then I'll have brought dishonor to House Mormont twice. My father was ashamed once for my failings, he shouldn't be ashamed twice for the same thing."  
  
"I wish I could have met him." Khaleesi said. "He must have been a great man to have fathered such a son."  
  
"I am a poor imitation of him. If he were still alive then you would see a man much greater than I. And there is no shame in admitting that fact."  
  
If only he were alive. He would be able to tell me if I deserved the praise that was now bestowed on me. Maybe he would have some insight into why Melisandre thought I was Azor Ahai. Would he have laughed at the thought that the gods would honor me so? Then there was the fact it pained me to know I could never look upon his face ever again.  
  
"Would he have liked me?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"He might be reserved after my last wife." I replied with a slight chuckle. "But he would see what I see in you. A queen that Westeros needs. After we go south and kill Cersei Lannister, you will be instrumental in rebuilding this land. You will help make changes that will ensure the Seven Kingdoms have peace for generations."  
  
"And you can be by my side even as Lord of your House?"  
  
"There has to be a way to be your king and rule my House too. Once we have a children, even if I have to find another woman, I can have one of them overseeing Bear Island."  
  
"But our children will be Targaryen. You're ensuring the death of your House."  
  
"Houses rise and fall. It is...it is my House's time to fall."  
  
The only way to ensure my House's survival was to marry someone other than Khaleesi. If I didn't then House Mormont would fade away. I'll have destroyed the House I said I admired and wanted to protect. The smart thing would be to find another to warm my bed and produce offspring with, yet I couldn't do the noble thing. I loved my queen with all my being.  
  
"You are my home, Khaleesi." I told her. "You are the one thing I couldn't bear to lose. Even if the entire world turned against you, I would be by your side."  
  
"Is that a promise you can keep?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. There will be a way to protect Bear Island and be your king."  
  
There was still doubt in her eyes. I wondered if I hadn't convinced myself that my loyalties didn't have to be divided. There was always a chance that no matter the yearnings of my heart, a hard choice would have to be made. At least Jon would be close by if I ever needed to reassure myself that leaving Khaleesi was the right decision. The way he was able to be honorable was a feat very few had achieved. But before I relegated my future to be away from my love, I would do everything in my power to be her king. I would defy the gods themselves to be in the only place I considered home. If my title truly were Azor Ahai, the power was mine to pave my future. As long as the great other was defeated first.  
  
I knew that no words could convince Khaleesi she had nothing to worry about. That all the fears she had experienced since coming North would all prove to be baseless. That not everyone would abandon her and Jon had never truly left her side. He had made the hard decision to be honorable over allowing himself the pleasures our queen could bring.  
  
So instead of talking to her, I grabbed her roughly and pulled her against my chest. A gasp left her lips as my action reminded her of her first husband more than who she had thought I was. While she was royalty, there was something about Dothraki lovemaking that excited the dragon inside of her. And since I wasn't wearing my armor to the feast, something that had been hard to convince me of, she would be able to feel me better.  
  
Our first fuck should have been a romantic affair but seeing the lust in her eyes now, I knew I had been wrong. I could hear her breathing increase and I grinned. With a smile on my lips I bent my head down and bit her neck. Her hands quickly started to try to undress me but I stopped her. The loss of control seemed to excite her. Maybe it was her seeing the bear inside that made her let me take her as I wanted.  
  
I quickly got undressed and my cock got harder as she started to touch herself in anticipation. Khaleesi moaned as I roughly, but carefully, got her undressed. Seeing her juices drip from her nearly made me forget myself. I wanted her now and damn the state of her clothing. We both didn't care about anything but having myself in her.  
  
Yet I managed to hold myself back until she was naked and then I pushed her roughly against a wall. As I shoved myself inside her cunt I squeezed one of her tits. Khaleesi moaned loudly as she took the full length of my cock. My eyes closed as I was consumed by the moment. So long had I dreamed about what her cunt would feel like and now I knew.  
  
I took one of her nipples between my fingers and pulled. She cried out louder in response so I fucked her even harder. Every motion made me lose myself more and more. Every few minutes I felt her cum around me. Finally I felt that I would only last a little longer and there was still so much of her I wanted to enjoy.  
  
Under my instructions, given in mere grunts, she lay on the floor as I exited her. I lay inches above her and tasted her tits. I bit them. I sucked on them roughly. I put a finger in her cunt and then lifted it to her mouth. She tasted me and her on it. It more than pleased her, something I could tell by the way she tried to push me inside her once again.  
  
"You have to be patient." I whispered into her ear.  
  
"I...am...your...queen..." Daenerys replied and grabbed my cock. "You...are...mine..."  
  
"Not now."  
  
I forced her hands away from me and watched her squirm beneath me. Maybe I should allow her some release as my cock was begging me to stop playing games. My body wanted to find its release which could best be done by fucking my love. My love whose back arched as she started to finger herself.  
  
My eyes couldn't turn away from watching what her fingers did. I watched as she expertly touched herself in all the ways that made her shiver with pleasure. After becoming familiar with her movements I pushed away her hand and replaced it with my own. I was rewarded with cries and moans of pleasure. In a burst of pleasure I took one of her nipples between my teeth and pulled. She came hard around my fingers and her body wanted even more. How could anyone properly pleasure her? Her body was so full of need that she'd need an entire army to bring her to ecstasy.  
  
I roughly turned her over and she raised her ass in anticipation. For years I had wondered what it felt like. My hand slapped her hard and reality became better than dreams. Khaleesi moaned in an attempt to make me take her quicker. My mind had left me to the point my only function was to pleasure her in any way that she asked.  
  
After using spit for lube, I took her from behind. With her moans of pleasure I became more comfortable being rough with her ass. It caused even more pleasure to me than her cunt had. I let out a loud growl to let her know how I felt. Maybe she moaned next or maybe I did. In any case I was going as fast and as hard as I possibly could.  
  
One. Two. Three. Four quick thrusts and I came hard. With my hands I pulled myself even deeper inside.  
  
"You finished already?" Khaleesi asked and I realized my eyes were closed.  
  
"We can't go all night, my love." I replied and opened my eyes. "But if I clean my cock I'm sure I'll be hard again in a few minutes."  
  
"Or maybe I'll let you get hard during the feast."  
  
"You are a monster, my love."  
  
It turned out that she was being serious in tormenting me. After cleaning up we started getting dressed. Now that my cock was flaccid, I worried about how many people had heard us. We hadn't remained quiet to hide the fact of what had happened. I wondered how many odd glances we would get once we walked to the feast. I worried most about how Tyrion would respond to the news.  
  
"You were right, I had nothing to worry about." Khaleesi said with a wicked smile. "If there is one person I know will stay by my side, it is you. I shouldn't have worried about you leaving me."  
  
"You're not used to the North, Khaleesi, and I can understand feeling alienated." I replied. "Us Northerners are hard on those we consider outsiders. You are also a Targaryen which means people here are reminded of the horrors your House caused in the past."  
  
"My House brought stability to Westeros by uniting it under the Iron Throne."  
  
"Your ancestors conquered with fire and blood. The North only bent the knee so that even more travesty wouldn't be committed. You have hardly been peaceful in your conquest, do you think Aegon had an easier time?"  
  
"Sometimes it feels like he did."  
  
"That's because you have your ancestors as godlike figures as their lives have already ended."  
  
"I am glad that you are my king, Jorah."  
  
It felt odd being called her king. Her husband. The one she loved the most. For so long I had dreamed of the day she would finally reciprocate my love for her. The journey to keep her on the right path would be hard but worthwhile. Her anger and fury was righteous. With me by her side it would always be kept in control.  
  
"You should have chosen someone else to be your king." I said with a shy smile. "There are some Dothraki that are better suited to Westeros than others. The Westerosi would accept such a king from you now."  
  
"You act like you have a choice." Daenerys replied with a wicked grin. "I have made my decision and you have reminded me why I shouldn't regret it."  
  
She was right. I had accepted to be her lover which meant I had also agreed to be her king. A woman like her deserved to marry the man she loved and the man that loved her. Jon Snow had given up his chance though he was the more favorable choice. He had the love of the people that I had lost long ago. While the people of the North might accept me as Lord of Bear Island, it was an altogether different thing to agree with me as King of the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
Though my actual title should not be king, I doubted anyone would correct Daenerys. She had two dragons and her decision to abandon her quest would not soon be forgotten. If she decided to change titles for any reason, no one would argue. The girl in Essos had died long ago only to be reborn as something deadlier.  
  
"Yes, my queen." I said and gently kissed her.  
  
"I guess we can't keep people waiting." Khaleesi said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a character who is debating themselves is difficult. It feels like I always run the risk of making it seem like I'm making errors. Arg.


	6. A Celebration of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont attends the feast.

It had been a long time since I had been at a feast like this one. There was laughter in the air, the beer was strong, and I was accepted. Ever since I fled into exile there had been no thought in my mind how lonely I was. The North had been my home and now I realized just how much I missed it. Even though Khaleesi was my home now, there was a unique feeling of belonging while being with my fellow Northerners.  
  
All of them were engrossed in my many tales of traveling around Essos and serving Khaleesi. While they were very much afraid, they loved hearing tales about the dragons. I explained to them about how she had named her dragons. Drogon after her husband, Rhaegal after the brother she admired, and Viserys after the brother she hated. Even while I continued to drink I made sure to leave out certain details. I couldn't risk the dragons or my love being killed by a vengeful Northerner.  
  
"Does Essos have better wine than the North?" A woman asked.  
  
She was a young thing and enamored with me. At least until someone else caught her eye. She had spent at least an hour talking about how the Night King was killed. By her body language and the topic of conversation I figured she'd go after Jon or Tormund once she realized I wasn't interested in her.  
  
I looked over at Daenerys who had a look between jealousy and amusement on her face. As the number of men turning to me for my stories, I had moved to a table a little distance away from my love. Besides giving her room to enjoy the feast, she also escaped the drunk men that spilled their drinks.  
  
"There is nothing like a drink made in the North." I turned to the man sitting on my other side and feigned interest. "I know your stories aren't the same as mine, but they must be interesting in their own rights."  
  
The woman finally took the hint and walked away looking insulted. While other men would've taken this time to wander and sample Northern delicacies, I remained faithful. My eyes went to the woman's next target: Jon Stark.  
  
Khaleesi had legitimized him. She had looked to me for advice on how better to show the North how much she cared. I had suggested she let him be a Stark. This meant, besides gaining favor from the North, he couldn't claim the Iron Throne through his Targaryen heritage. Though my reasons for wanting him legitimized weren't so grand as playing the game of thrones, I truly thought he deserved to never be called a bastard ever again.  
  
I excused myself and walked to Khaleesi. I stood in front of her and saw a wave of relief wash across her face. It seemed as if she was using me to anchor herself to the world. She moved her head and I took my place seated beside her. While for tonight sitting at her side was just for the feast, soon it would indicate I was the king. How could that ever be? How could I really balance my duties as king and my duties as Lord of Bear Island? While there was a way, the future crumbled around me until I focused on my love. I would've kissed her deeply if not for us being at the feast.  
  
"That woman was interested in you." Khaleesi said and a faint smile was in her eyes.  
  
"She was interested in bedding a hero." I replied and drank some of my wine. "That interest would've soon waned. In a month's time another man would've made her run from my arms."  
  
"Not every man killed the Night King."  
  
"And not every woman is deserving of my heart."  
  
I didn't bother trying to find Missandei and Grey Worm in the chaos of the feast. They were much too busy to bother with other people. It worried me that the Northerners feared the pair not because they sided with Khaleesi but because their skin was a shade other than white. As long as Khaleesi reigned others would be too afraid to act against her allies. Hopefully.  
  
"Do you think Jon should be the only man I legitimize tonight?" Khaleesi asked as she drank her wine.  
  
"Without Gendry we wouldn't have weapons to kill the Night King." I replied and placed my cup down. "It would be a good show of how much you reward those that serve you."  
  
"A way to manipulate him to say loyal to me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Khaleesi stood up and it took a few minutes for everyone to turn to her. Jon stopped his conversation with Tormund and Tyrion looked up. My love's Hand wasn't sober and I suspected that was on purpose. The man I had kidnapped was now a mourning mess. Most likely he was worried about what would happen with Jaime now. The older Lannister had been loyal in the Battle of Winterfell but would that loyalty hold now that the danger was gone?  
  
"Gendry," Khaleesi started and held her chalice up. "In thanks of how you helped forge weapons to fight the dead, I now declare you to be Gendry Baratheon Lord of the Riverlands."  
  
"Thank you, Your Grace." Gendry replied and bent down deeply, though I sensed my love's grip on the man hadn't increased.  
  
I got up to walk over to Gendry. It would be good for the future king to be a part of such a pronouncement from the queen. Though how she thought the people of the Riverlands would accept a former bastard as Lord was beyond me. But I trusted her as whenever she made a choice the gods stepped aside so her will was done.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with the Targaryen's decision?" Gendry asked.  
  
"I have been an advisor to my queen for years." I replied. "I give her advice and it is her that decides what to do with the information."  
  
"I will thank her properly once I have the Riverlands under control."  
  
He was wise to not immediately celebrate Khaleesi's declarations. If the people would have him, he would be a good ruler that thought before acting. Something that my love needed to learn better. There was an art of balancing what you wanted with what was the best course of action for your people.  
  
"Who will you have as your wife?" I asked.  
  
"I would ask Arya Stark if she were still alive." Gendry said sadly with a smile. "We...we spent time together before the battle. I was hoping that would be the start of something more."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Khaleesi. Her unease hadn't gone away since the feast started. I hoped that she would join in and talk with her people. Staying so alone removed any possibility of the Northerners thinking of her as one of them. She couldn't just win one battle, she had to cut through the distrust for her House that they were all taught.  
  
Hopefully fucking or talking with me would reassure her. I opened my mouth to say a few words praising the young Stark girl but at that moment someone grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. The man did it in such a quick motion that I didn't have time to take out my sword or push the man away from me.  
  
So Tormund was able to kiss me roughly on the lips without too much trouble. His beard felt interesting and if he were a woman I would've been taken away by his lips. They would've made me feel like this was the first time I had ever been aroused. As I was drunk, though not nearly to the same extent as he was, I returned his kisses.  
  
Finally he stopped and looked at me with a drunken grin. All hatred of me had gone from him. Was it the beer? Was it fighting against the Night King together? Was it the fact we had gone after a wight together?  
  
"You're drunk, Tormund." I said as sternly as I could manage. "You've mistaken me for a woman."  
  
"I didn't mistake you, Jorah." The Wildling said and held up what he was using as a flask. "I knew exactly what you were. You've been looking at Jon."  
  
"He's an important political figure and a friend. I think you need to stop drinking now."  
  
"I will do no such thing!"  
  
I had to do my best to hold back a laugh. He appeared deeply offended by my suggestion to stop drinking. He held his flask tightly to his chest and his eyes dared me to fight him. Though I didn't know if he wanted to fight or fuck. Maybe to the Wildling there was no meaningful difference between the two. He didn't care about the difference between a man and a woman after all.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gendry using the moment to move elsewhere. I didn't blame him as this moment was awkward and there was no easy way to escape it. If I had been a peasant there would have been no shame to my fleeing but I was now Lord of Bear Island and future King of the Seven Kingdoms. It wouldn't do for anyone to see me fleeing Tormund.  
  
"You seem scared," Tormund said with a grin. "If I had been Jon would you be taking me up the ass?"  
  
"No!" I shouted in anger. "I am a good man!"  
  
How dare he suggest I take part in such perverse actions! I admired Jon because he was a good leader and should've married Daenerys for that reason alone. He had been able to take the title of bastard and leave it behind him. Even before my love legitimized him, he had already risen above his assumed heritage. His story was one to admire. That didn't mean I ever dreamed of my body intertwined with his. I nearly vomited at the image but managed to keep myself composed.  
  
"You need to have better control of your tongue, here." I said. "The only people I make love to are those with cunts. I don't desire having a cock up my ass."  
  
Tormund just huffed and walked away. I hadn't realized how fast my heart had been beating. Why had it felt like an intense battle instead of a simple conversation with a drunk? I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. After a few minutes my head had cleared to the point I got another drink. One of the strongest ales I could find.  
  
"Damn, thought the Wildling would still be with you." Tyrion said as I started drinking the ale. "By the way you were kissing him, I thought you'd be getting further along."  
  
"Tormund was drunk and I couldn't stop him." I replied with a shrug as I quickly finished the ale. "There was nothing to see."  
  
"You sure you haven't fucked people your father wouldn't be proud of?"  
  
I admired Tyrion more than he deserved. At first he had been nothing but an annoying Imp, but he had become a friend. As much of a friend as anyone could have in this world that did not make it easy to keep one's honor.  
  
"When I was younger I was foolish." I replied with a heavy sigh. "I would fuck anyone that would let me. Sometimes it would be girls and other times boys. There was more than one instance I had to silence a lover that would've said more than they should. Once I grew up I decided bloodshed wasn't worth childish thoughts and only sought out women afterwards."  
  
Instead of making a joke, Tyrion replied by drinking. Was he ashamed I had fucked boys when I was younger? Would he now use that as a joke? Would he ever reveal it to someone that would decide I shouldn't be king? The Imp was a friend with Varys and that man was nearly as dangerous as Littlefinger himself. It wouldn't matter that I had changed my ways long ago. It only mattered that I had taken boys into my bed while still a youth.  
  
"Is my brother bothering you?" Jaime asked with a teasing grin on his lips.  
  
"Very much." I replied and raised an eyebrow. "Tormund was too drunk to know I was a man and Tyrion came to do what he usually does."  
  
Unlike the younger Lannister, I was not friends with Jaime. While he was an ally, I felt nothing for him. He had decided to murder his king and my queen's father. While the Mad King had deserved a horrible fate, the ability to kill someone you were sworn to protect was only possessed by monsters.  
  
"There you are, Jaime." Podrick said as he did his best to keep up with Brienne.  
  
"Ser Brienne," I said to the first knighted woman. "You truly earned your title in the battle."  
  
"As well as all the events prior to that." Jaime replied defensively.  
  
"Of course, I didn't know her personally until the battle and wanted to only comment on her feats of bravery I saw."  
  
I had come very close to complimenting Jaime. There had hardly been a trial for him and it was only due to Brienne's testimony he hadn't been executed. I still had my issues with the man but it was impossible for one's word to go against hers. She was one of the most noble people of Westeros. Unlike myself or the man who had knighted her, she would rather die than do a dishonorable deed.  
  
"You fought well, Ser Jorah," Brienne said. "If not for you then all I did would mean nothing."  
  
"If not for Arya Stark, Tormund Giantsbane, and Jon Stark I wouldn't have been able to do much." I replied. "I would've been just one of the many corpses littering Winterfell that served the Night King."  
  
"How about we all sit down?" Jaime asked and there was the faintest hit of nervousness. "And Jorah will need another..."  
  
"Ale."  
  
"Ale."  
  
As we walked towards a table where we would have minimal privacy, I got another ale that was only slightly less potent than the previous one. Upon sitting down we all had drinks in front of us since it was both a feast and we were obviously going to play a drinking game. It was more than clear to everyone that Jaime fancied Brienne. If the woman saw some kindness in the man, I would do nothing to break up their union. I didn't have to trust him, I just had to trust that she would do the right thing if he ever dared to cross her.  
  
"I propose the best drinking game ever conceived, the first man to drink the most wins." Tyrion said and held up his mug.  
  
"You started drinking before the feast began." Jaime pointed out. "Any of us have a greater chance of winning than you do. No, we need a game that is fairer than that. How about-"  
  
But I had stopped listening to my companions for the evening. I had seen that Khaleesi was walking hurriedly away from the feast and I wanted to race to her side. She wouldn't have moved like she was if everything was going good.  
  
"So it's your turn, Jorah." Tyrion said.  
  
"What's my turn?" I asked.  
  
"You have to answer a question. I think that's at least one of the rules."  
  
"How about I leave until you get sober enough to talk about rules. I hope you enjoy this night as you earned it just by surviving a much darker one."  
  
I looked briefly at Tyrion, Brienne, Jaime, and Podrick before making my way to where Khaleesi had gone. It was hard to search for her with wine and beer and ale coursing through my veins. My footsteps sometimes threatened to slam my entire body into all the walls around me. But I persisted and soon heard my love's voice.  
  
Before I approached the door Jon opened the door and walked out of it quickly. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't understand and didn't want to focus on. All I wanted was to figure out what had made my love react like she had. I could ask Jon questions later if I wanted.  
  
"Khaleesi?" I asked and shut the door slowly behind me.  
  
"What?" She replied and sat weakly on a chair.  
  
"You aren't enjoying the feast. It is a celebration of all we have overcome fighting the dead."

"I don't have the freedom to enjoy the feast, my enemies won't stop just for a night."  
  
"And Jon is an enemy?"  
  
I never wanted to choose having to serve one over the other. Ever since hunting for the wight a bond had formed between myself and Jon. The bond I had with Daenerys was stronger and I'd always choose her over any other ruler. But her mind would be calmed and soon she would be start to see clearly again.  
  
"Even though I legitimized him, Jon wishes to tell Sansa the truth of his heritage." Daenerys said as I knelt in front of her. "If he does that he could usurp me and take my power all for himself."  
  
"If Sansa does tell others and they prefer him, he can always refuse the request." I said and put my hands on her knees. "And you must remember that she is his only living sibling. She is his only connection to the past. Besides that, he is loyal to you and only you. If anyone tries to usurp you because they prefer him as king, he would make sure they paid with their lives."  
  
"You are right."  
  
Though her words agreed with me, her tone did not. I couldn't calm her down with rough lovemaking now as we both needed to return to the feast. We could come up with a lie about being gone for so long. Any excuse we made would leave out pointing blame at Jon or House Stark or the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jaime Lannister but for various reasons, in this fic it makes sense for Jorah Mormont to distrust him.


	7. Call of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont runs into Jon Stark while going to meet Daenerys Targaryen.

The light pouring through the room seemed to try and pull my head apart. Last night's wine, ale, and beer was now taking hold on my body. I opened one eye slowly to see how much pain I was actually in. Khaleesi had left the room a few hours ago and told me to join her once I was feeling better. While I wanted to spend all day in bed that would be extremely rude and show me as not being worthy to be King of the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
With great effort I sat up and opened my other eye. There was still pain but I could tell that it was lessening with every moment. Now I just had to force myself to sit on the edge of the bed to figure out how my balance was. When the world didn't spin once my feet touched the floor I knew it was safe to walk.  
  
The chill of the morning air helped me overcome my hangover. Khaleesi was still young and so had been up by sunrise. Though I don't think it was just her youth that helped her have an early start to her day, it was also the fact that she hadn't used alcohol to cure her unease. We had spent hours making love after the feast to make both ourselves feel better. Though we hadn't fucked gently, she had still risen with energy while I could only continue sleeping.  
  
I didn't try to hide away from the chill in the air and instead embraced it as I found my clothes. Some were where they should be while others were littered oddly around the room. My love was a noble queen and yet she had a beast inside her like we all did. Instead of her beast coming out when she held a sword, it came out when she made love.  
  
After gathering up my clothes I got dressed. Now that I would become her king, I could call upon a servant to help me get dressed. But it had been so long since I had that luxury, that the thought repulsed me. How could one such as me really expect to allow servants to do daily things ever again? But it would be something I'd have to endure once Khaleesi sat on the Iron Throne. If I didn't adopt old customs it would be seen as odd and something to be questioned.  
  
The last part of my outfit was Heartsbane. I took the Valyrian sword out of its scabbard and looked at it. If Melisandre was correct, it was Lightbringer and I Azor Ahai. Maybe Sam would have answers on the subject but I quickly dismissed the idea. If the Red Priestess was right about my true identity, the truth would become clear in the future.  
  
I put Heartsbane back into its scabbard and closed my eyes. If I were Azor Ahai that would mean something worse than the Night King was alive in Westeros. What could possibly terrify me more than the leader of the White Walkers had?  
  
That mystery could wait another day as now I needed to find Khaleesi. In the hallways servants were cleaning up messes that men hadn't kept in the Great Hall. From the various scents there was a mixture of both wine and vomit littering Winterfell. A few servants appeared to be working through hangovers and I didn't envy them. At least all I had to do was walk and talk with the love of my life. They, on the other hand, would be having their senses triggered back to the events of the feast.  
  
The moment I stepped outside I sighed in relief. The cold of winter was the best cure for my hangover and I felt the remnants of last night go from me. When I met my love today my mind would be clear. Though I didn't expect any conflict until we started to discuss what she wanted to do next.  
  
I moved quickly out of the way of a woman that was walking hurriedly. With how worn her clothing looked and the tools she was caring, it looked as if she were helping to repair Winterfell. The majority of activity as I walked around the castle was made up of people returning the sacred place to its former glory. That would not be easy to do as Drogon and the Night King had both wrecked havoc that couldn't be easily repaired.  
  
And even once the damage could never be seen again, the memories would remain. Part of me would always remain there and the nightmares would come back every few years. The most intense battles I'd been a part of would still come back to me. Thankfully with the years the pain hardly remained. Hopefully the same would be true of the Battle of Winterfell.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye a familiar face appeared with his direwolf beside him. I turned and looked at Jon comforting his men working on a ruined section of Winterfell. After debating if my presence would disturb the work going on, I walked over to him.  
  
"I'll ask Lady Stark." Jon replied. "While I was negotiating with Queen Daenerys I couldn't manage Winterfell's supplies. She has been keeping various lists and will be sure to know if we can get you the supplies you need."  
  
The commoner bowed to Jon and walked away. In the brief second before he looked at me, it seemed like I could see how much leading affected him. It was a weakness he didn't want to show for obvious reasons. The moment a Lord or King showed weakness was the last time their enemies allowed them such a mistake.  
  
"Lord Stark." I said and a faint grin graced his lips.  
  
"Jorah, you've fought beside me numerous times." Jon said as the grin faded. "You don't need to grant me any titles. Besides, I heard that one day I might have to start calling you Your Grace."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"During the feast last night Daenerys and I talk. She brought up the fact that you would be her king. You are the one who's been with her the longest and the one she trusts the most. It makes sense that you'll be her king."  
  
Was Jon jealous? Was that's the true reason he walked away angrily? No, those were just dark thoughts that were threatening to invade my mind. Jon cared nothing for power and only claimed the power he needed. Or, more often, was forced into having. Besides if he actually cared about sitting on the Iron Throne he would've stayed in Khaleesi's bed.  
  
"Do you think I'll make a good king?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." Jon replied. "But Daenerys should have found a better man for a political marriage. With me she was able to have the North but the only importance you have is with her."  
  
"Right now she needs someone she trusts to never abandon her. Besides, my actions in the Battle of Winterfell have endured me to the people. I am one of the three men to face off against the Night King and live."  
  
"You're right. Ever since fighting the Night King you have the love of the people."  
  
There was a great sadness in his eyes and I couldn't tell why. Was he thinking about the fall of House Mormont? It was most likely that if Khaleesi was able to bear me children that they would be Targaryens. Therefore I was the last Mormont. I was the last one to bear that proud name and I would have to find peace with that. Unless I decided against keeping my love's bed warm.  
  
No, I couldn't do that. I loved her too much to abandon her.  
  
"It is strange to have the common people pay attention to me." I admitted. "I never thought I'd have the admiration from the North ever again."  
  
"It's strange not to be a bastard anymore." Jon said. "I was glad to get rid of my title of King of the North. I would prefer to fade away into obscurity rather than tackle the pains of ruling."  
  
If there ever came a time while being king that I felt too overwhelmed by everything, I knew there would always be Jon to turn to. He, more than others, would understand the odd feeling one got when they felt too many people trusted them. I was used to Khaleesi trusting me with her life but not people bending their knees to me.  
  
"The only reason I'm going to be king is because I love Daenerys too much to do otherwise." I said.  
  
"And if she didn't want you?" Jon asked.  
  
"I'd help her win the Iron Throne and then spend my days making sure House Mormont stayed strong."  
  
Jon smiled sadly with his eyes. There was a message buried deep within them but I couldn't tell what. Whatever it was was important and I wished to spend all days looking into his eyes to figure out the mystery. But I had promised Khaleesi to meet her, so I turned my eyes to look at Winterfell.  
  
"You know I was dead for a short time." Jon said and Ghost pressed his body close to the Stark's. "Things changed greatly once I was brought back to life. There had to have been a reason I was allowed to breathe again as the pain of being alive is too great at times. There has to be a reason that I'm enduring this pain."  
  
"There is a reason, Jon." I replied. "You will bring a new age of greatness to the North."  
  
"I don't know. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Before I died I felt an intense connection with Ghost. He wasn't just my direwolf, he was a part of my soul. So it was a shock that when I woke I felt my connection with him lessened. I was disturbed and it was something that started to eat away at me. Why did he stay by my side when we weren't connected like before? I don't know how I came to be at peace with my new reality, but I did. I guess because we didn't have the same friendship I felt fine leaving him at Winterfell as I made my way to Dragonstone."  
  
I felt a need to embrace him so he could be comforted. But he was no child and I was far from being his father. No words would be able to tell him how much I cared for him and that I wished to change his situation. Maybe I could tell him that if I had the ability I would gladly connect him to Ghost like before he died? No, I would just have to trust that Jon was able to hear the thoughts I couldn't express.  
  
"We'll be going south soon and you'll be living in King's Landing with Daenerys." Jon said after a moment's silence. "I doubt you'll have many chances to travel to the North. It wouldn't be right for you to be without a symbol of your home."  
  
What symbol? It couldn't be that. I looked from Jon to Ghost. The man wouldn't have talked about his new distance from Ghost for a reason unrelated to the symbol of the North he wanted to give me. Khaleesi accepting me into her bed was an honor I didn't think would ever be bestowed onto me. Yet I went eagerly to her because it was right that our bodies should be intertwined like our souls already were. Jon offering me Ghost was too high of an honor as my debt to the North was much more than one battle could help repay.  
  
Just as I was about to refuse Jon's offer, Ghost's large body slammed into mine. I did my best to stay upright but the direwolf fought fiercely against my sense of balance. In the end his will overrode my own and I went crashing into the snow. I should have been embarrassed but the only feeling in me was that of utter joy. Maybe no one else but Jon could see it, but there was a joyful gleam to Ghost's red eyes.  
  
The direwolf's paws were gentle on my chest. He seemed very aware of what would be too painful for me. He would be a good companion while I lived out my days in King's Landing. He would bring me comfort when the days became too warm and I longed for the chill only found in the North. He would be the symbol of the North I needed.  
  
"It seems Ghost has made his decision." I said and managed to keep a smile off of my face.  
  
Ghost licked my face and I grimaced at the direwolf's rough tongue. The tongue wasn't meant to lick a human. It was meant to clean the meat off bones and not to express feelings like he currently was. As he had been so gentle with his paws I trusted him not to rip my face off. Though I was extremely nervous until he stopped.  
  
"He's not usually this excitable." Jon said with a smile.  
  
"I would expect not." I replied. "None of the songs about House Stark mentioned direwolves acting like children."  
  
Or maybe there had been. It was possible that in my studies I had overlooked anything that had diminished House Stark in my eyes. Could it have been that as a young child I had read childish stories about direwolves? It was more than possible those stories existed. Looking into Ghost's eyes I knew there was much more to him than an animal. If he was more than an animal it meant that he could experience a need to play for no reason at all.  
  
Ghost stepped off me and gave me room to stand up. But before I could stand up on my own, Jon offered me his hand. He was not making a statement about my age or ability, he was being a friend. I took his hand and felt him grip tightly. It was just as strong as anyone could hope for hin a leader. As I stood up I kept my eyes focused on his to try and know this man better. His eyes revealed a strong leader that was brave enough to face whatever the future held for him.  
  
"I do not deserve this honor." I told him once I was standing up. "How do you think your father would react to you giving away your Stark heritage?"  
  
"Ned kept the truth of my birth from everyone so he was able to ignore honor when he had to." Jon said after a moment's thought. "Before I would think he would disagree with the decision. He would remind me that I had a duty and shouldn't give my direwolf to someone who once sold people into slavery. Yet now I think he would agree with my decision. If he could make the decision that sometimes honor needs to be sacrificed for something greater, he would understand when I made the same call."  
  
Eddard had been one of the most honorable men in Westeros, but he had not lived his life solely on honor. One of his rare moments of dishonor had been keeping Jon's true name and heritage a secret. Jon had been the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. After Robert Baratheon had taken the Iron Throne, he had declared that all Targaryens were to be slaughtered. If Eddard had declared the truth about Jon, the newborn would've been killed. The only reason Jon was alive now was that his uncle had lied to everyone to keep his sister's son safe.  
  
"I promise to honor the gift you have given to me, Jon." I told the Stark. "I will keep Ghost safe and treat him with respect."  
  
"And Ghost will keep you safe, Jorah." Jon replied. "He won't let any harm come to you. He stayed with me until I came back to life. He knows what we are all capable of. More than we ourselves do."  
  
"I don't mean to appear rude but I need to find Khaleesi. She's probably waiting for me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you feel jealous of me?"  
  
"No. I'm just glad she has someone by her side."  
  
His voice indicated there was something more to his words but I couldn't figure out what it was. An honorable man like Jon wouldn't degrade himself by laying with another man so he didn't mean he wished he was with me. Nor would such an observant man think Daenerys was anything but noble. So what was it?  
  
I walked away with Ghost by my side. The direwolf being so near reminded me of the Battle of Winterfell. Like then he was a shield against the rest of the world. No one would dare attack me with such a creature by my side. Especially as currently everyone was more concerned about rebuilding and not eager for more war.  
  
As we reached the gates of Winterfell I wondered how comfortable Ghost would be in King's Landing. A creature such as him was connected with the North which is the reason Jon had given me the direwolf. It was so that I would be connected to the place I grew up in even though Khaleesi was my home now.  
  
Could I do that even if it broke the direwolf? Was it right to make such a creature uncomfortable for the sake of pleasing me?  
  
I had to trust Jon. It wouldn't be like him to endanger Ghost in any manner. He was honorable and so wouldn't want to cause his own soul harm. As I stepped through the gates Ghost walked back towards Jon. Part of me wanted to call him back but I resisted. This might be one of the last days he could spend freely with the man who had raised him.


	8. A Gift of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen has something important to show Jorah Mormont.

Even without the cold weather that clung to the Night King, the landscape of the North was covered by snow. Now that the dead were defeated Winter would last only a few years instead of decades or eternity. Snow would fall in King's Landing more lightly than it ever did in Winterfell.  
  
The people outside the walls of the castle were cleaning up the pyres from the previous day. At least they wouldn't have to see the faces of loved ones looking back that them. I wouldn't have been able to look at Khaleesi's corpse and I didn't know if even in death she'd burn. Something in me told me that she was powerful enough to retain that power even when her body grew cold. She was the more likely candidate to be Azor Ahai and it was more than possible Melisandre had predicated wrong yet again.  
  
I looked up and heard the roar of two dragons. Rhaegal was the one nearest to me and I could barely pick up his green colors. With one hand shielding my eyes, I looked up to see him performing complex maneuvers in the sky. Though to him it was probably things he could do half-asleep.  
  
A smile formed on my face when I could start to make out Drogon's black colors. Khaleesi must have flown around with them while I had slept. Her children must be excited about the news that soon they'd be in warmer weather. Though Rhaegal would have to fly back North as he was bond to Jon. Maybe it was that centuries did not mean much to dragons and it would feel like a blink of an eye until he was in warmer weather once again.  
  
Khaleesi must have been in the mood to show off as Drogon and Rhaegal seemed to dance with each other. The two dragons twisted and turned in the air. They dove down only to fly up to the clouds. I turned to see the Northerners pause in their work to look up at the sky. Some were terrified while others were amazed at the sight before them.  
  
To make sure the Northerners remained calm I walked hurriedly so that I couldn't see any of them clearly. Drogon landed close to me and I ran to his side as Khaleesi climbed down. For the last few feet she decided to fall into my arms that quickly moved to catch her. We kissed deeply as her feet found the ground.  
  
"You're awake." Khaleesi said once our lips were inches apart. "Do you still have a hangover?"  
  
"No, I don't." I replied. "Do you want to go back inside and fuck or do you have something to tell me?"  
  
"How could you tell there's something I want to tell you?"  
  
"Because I know you."  
  
She turned her head so she could look at Drogon. During her flight this morning she must have found something. Was it a romantic spot where we could fuck as loudly as we wanted far away from the ears of anyone else? Was it a path she saw but needed me to protect her from any wildlife? Was it a relic of times long past that only Bran would have been able to explain? Or was it something else?  
  
"You're right, I do have something to tell you." Khaleesi said once she was looking at me again. "But it's too far to get there by walking."  
  
"Then we ride by horse." I replied and avoided looking at the large dragons mere feet from me.  
  
I knew that Drogon would not hurt me while under Khaleesi's command. Since she was his rider he would not dare attack me unless she wanted it. So while there was no danger, it felt unnerving being in the air. Men were built to walk on the ground or venture across water. The gods had not created mere mortals with the intention that we should fly. Not unless dragonlord blood were in our veins.  
  
When Khaleesi had rescued myself, Jon, Tormund, and the others from beyond the Wall I had willingly rode Drogon. But there was a large difference between then and now. Back then to not ride a dragon would mean certain death while now there was time to think about my actions. There was no army of the dead that would come to kill me and make me one of them.  
  
"The paths are too treacherous for that." Khaleesi responded. "Or, at least, it would take too long to go where I want to. Drogon can just fly straight to our destination and horses would need to take a longer path. We need to be back to Winterfell before the sun sets. I still have a throne to win."  
  
If it was as far as my love said, there was no choice but to get onto Drogon's back. Feeling so much fear wasn't becoming of the future king. I had dueled with the Night King himself and lived to tell the tale. I had helped slay the creature that would've ended the world of the living. I found myself having to resist shivering at the memory of the monster turning human right before he died.  
  
"You are right." I replied and held back a sigh.  
  
"You're scared, aren't you?" Khaleesi said with a smirk. "I won't let our child hurt you. You know he'd never harm you."  
  
"It's not him I'm afraid of, it's being in the air."  
  
"How can you not like the best experience in the world?"  
  
"I have no doubt that you were born to fly, but I was not."  
  
"You will be my king which means you were born to fly as much as I."  
  
She used one hand to touch my cheek. I leaned into her touch and found comfort there. If there was one person in the world I could trust, it was her. She would never lead me into danger and would protect me with her life. If she died then her armies would stand by my side as I avenged her death. But she wouldn't die as the thought was too painful for me to ever comprehend. I would rather be tortured for eternity than see her die.  
  
"Are you ready, my love?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"I am." I answered and she took her hand from my face.  
  
The young woman mounted her child quickly but I took a few minutes longer. Mounting a dragon would never feel normal but I'd continue to do so for the woman I loved. What was a few minutes of discomfort to a lifetime of love? Once I got to the top of Drogon's neck Khaleesi helped me to position myself behind her.  
  
I remembered how to squeeze my legs and to grab his neck. I remembered how to brace myself as the giant creature underneath me effortlessly took off. Once Drogon found the perfect height to fly, I started breathing easier. My eyes looked to the ground that was far below. No wonder the Valyrians had decided to ride dragons as travel became a very quick affair.  
  
When I felt comfortable, I turned my head and saw Rhaegal flying close beside us. Whatever my love wanted to show me also interested the dragons. There was an energy to Jon's mount that was unusual. Before I could think too much on the matter Drogon suddenly dropped a short distance before stopping.  
  
"Just hold on and you'll be fine." Khaleesi reassured me.  
  
"My grip is sure." I replied. "Just make sure our child doesn't crash into the ground."  
  
I knew what had happened but the adrenaline through my veins didn't care about the truth. The truth was that the sky held a unique danger: turbulence.  
  
During turbulence creatures, such as dragons, would be shaken as if there was a giant hand moving them. As Drogon had been flying since he was young, he knew how to stay steady while the air turned into an enemy. To him it was natural but for me it wasn't.  
  
A few minutes after the turbulence, my attention went to the scenery below us. Mountains that would've seemed like mighty works of the gods appeared to be the size of my foot. It was hard to remember my humility when everything was so small.  
  
Finally our journey ended when Khaleesi landed Drogon close to the entrance of a cave. I had to stay seated for a few minutes as now the landscape around me felt real again. Now mountains were majestic, the North was a hard place to live in, and humility came easily to me.  
  
"Come on, old man." Khaleesi teased me.  
  
"If I'm so old then why do you have any interest in me?" I joked as I climbed down.  
  
"Because with the right motivation you can be young again."  
  
I chuckled and followed my queen as she raced into the cave. The claw marks on the ground indicated both dragons had been in here recently. Khaleesi didn't need to stop for my attention to be claimed by the sight in front of us. One or both of her children had to be female as a large nest of dragon eggs covered the floor in a circle. With so many eggs in the cave it felt extremely warm.  
  
"Do you realize what this means, Jorah?" Khaleesi asked with barely contained excitement.  
  
"That I do." I replied.  
  
While it was more than likely that my love's dragons were not the last, it was a possibility. Before I had seen her children there had been a very real possibility that the remaining eggs were broken or in places impossible to be reached. Or if they hatched the dragons would quickly die.  
  
"One day dragons will reign anew in Westeros." I continued.  
  
"Maybe a dragon will even choose you as its rider and you can fly in the sky beside me." Khaleesi mused.  
  
It would be quite a sight to see a Mormont riding a dragon. The last Mormont riding a dragon. I'd already be living a life I thought was foreign to me so why would it be impossible that I rode a dragon? Khaleesi and I could inspire the fear and love that all strong leaders were able to when we rode our dragons. If we limited who could take a dragon for a mount then we would control the greatest power ever known.  
  
Maesters would race to King's Landing so that they could replace the ancient lore about dragonkind. The wise men did not like magic but their curiosity would get the better of them. Or maybe a few maesters would become interested and it would be with them that ancient knowledge would be regained.  
  
"What if Valyrian steel is created by dragonfire?" Daenerys grinned. "House Targaryen would be in control of the most powerful weapons ever recorded."  
  
"I am sure Gendry would be willing to help with the task." I mused.  
  
I saw myself wearing a suit of Valyrian steel while on a black dragon. But who would I be fighting? What wars would need to be fought? It was not human nature to be peaceful so there would still be people that sought to bring down the Iron Throne. However, they wouldn't be able to form vast armies if Daenerys was a good ruler. Men and women would bow their knees willingly at the queen who had helped defeat the Night King and brought down Cersei Lannister.  
  
Why would there be need of such weapons as Valyrian steel swords except for mere curiosity's sake? The thought of having such ancient knowledge would excite maesters who would take down various notes to make sure such knowledge was never lost again.  
  
"I will claim the Iron Throne for House Targaryen and rebuild my House's former glory." Daenerys said and bent down to touch one of the eggs. "Westeros will bow down to me and never dare lay a hand against any of my descendants. There will not be another Robert's Rebellion. Not with Valyrian steel and dragons at my disposal."  
  
She turned to look at me and the excitement in her eyes became alluring. She could be dangerous with that desire radiating off of her. It could mean she would bring ruin to her enemies or she would allow my hardening cock to find release. With her there was no nuance in that look.  
  
Khaleesi gently put down the egg and walked to me as my eyes looked over her youthful body. She swayed as she walked to let me know my desires would see reality today as the world continued to wake up.  
  
"I could never just toss you away." She said as she kissed me.  
  
"Why not?" I asked and used my hands on her waist to pull her closer. "There are so many other men."  
  
"None like you."  
  
My hands made their way slowly up her sides as I took every part of her in. With every movement my hands made, Khaleesi breathed heavier. By the time they reached her tits she moaned into my mouth and started grinding against me. I took my lips from her mouth and bit her neck. She cried out loudly and I heard our children joining in.  
  
Khaleesi tried to tear at her clothes but I stopped her. Much as I'd like to leave her clothes as a shredded mess around us, we had to think about the journey back to Winterfell. I doubted the flight would feel comfortable while naked as she could hardly stand the cold while on the ground.  
  
"We have all the time in the world now." I whispered into her ear and slowly took off her clothes.  
  
I let her clothes pool around her. My restraint went away and I started sucking on her tits. I pushed her up against a wall as I continued. Her moans became even louder once I started groping her tits with one hand and fingered her with the other. My eyes had never left her face and I groaned as she closed her eyes since the pleasure had become too intense for her.  
  
"I...eed..." Khaleesi moaned. "Ple-aaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
I groaned as she came around my fingers. Before she could recover from her first orgasm I continued what I had been doing. This time I did it harder and rougher. She grabbed my shoulders so she could stay steady. I wouldn't shove my cock into her until she was too pleasured to stand up.  
  
But even though I was determined to keep my cock out of my love until she was lying on the floor begging for me, I could still tease her. So I moved away from her and undressed. Her hands played with her tits each time more of my skin became visible. She looked at my scars and I was embarrassed until her naked form fully enchanted me once again.  
  
Khaleesi moved forward and I stopped her with one hand. Within a blink of her eyes I could tell she knew what I wanted. Which meant a game would start that I wouldn't mind losing. She pressed her back on a wall and started fingering herself. She reached behind her to hold the wall as her body started to shiver.  
  
I knelt in front of her and tried to taste her cunt but she used one hand to block my attempts. She looked down at me and I knew the only way to taste her was to bow to her will. But she wasn't a queen here and her realm was far from this moment.  
  
With one swift motion I stood up and started to pleasure myself. It was hard to keep myself from cumming and I barely managed to stop myself. Khaleesi's youth had many benefits, but self-control in certain matters was not one of them. Her resolve started to waver and I grinned at the confusion in her eyes.  
  
Khaleesi finally chose what to do and lay on the floor with her legs spread. Instead of entering quickly to end her pain, I took my time in positioning myself above her. My cock teased her cunt and she lifted her hips in reflex. Her eyes were both angry and aroused. Both emotions swirling within her to the point it seemed she loved what I was doing to her. I was the only one that could defy her and live to see the next sunrise.  
  
She cried out loudly the moment I quickly entered her. Because my own restraint was a thing of the past I fucked her hard and rough. Every thrust of mine was rough enough to make my love cum easily. I made sure she could hardly recover from one orgasm before sending her spiraling into the next one.  
  
Finally I felt my body approaching the edge. I leaned my head back and cried out as I continued to fuck my love. I bit one of her tits as hard as I could the moment my cum filled her up. My mouth and teeth did not let go until my body could not offer her any more.  
  
"You were cruel to me, my love." Khaleesi said with a grin as I exited her.  
  
"I am your most loyal follower, Khaleesi." I replied and lay beside her. "I would do anything you ask of me. But when we're fucking, you kneel to me."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
She rolled over so that her head was on my chest. Her eyes looked at me and I kissed her head in return. If only the rest of our lives could be as simple as this moment. But our lives would become more complicated once we reached King's Landing.  
  
However, throughout every trial Khaleesi would be there for me. Our bond was so great that not even the gods themselves could destroy it. I would figure out what to do with Bear Island and she would become the greatest queen Westeros had ever known. We both had our roles to play that would only be bearable because we had each other.  
  
"I love you, Jorah." Khaleesi said and ran her fingers down my chest.  
  
"In this life I am meant for no one else but you." I replied and ran my fingers through her hair.


	9. Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen officially chooses her king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been out sooner but then a Tropical Storm decided to come my way.

Khaleesi and I were now back in our room. Instead of being caught up in the political landscape of Westeros, she was very concerned with petting Ghost. After getting back to Winterfell, Ghost was there for me at the gates. He had restrained himself from jumping at me but had lost himself as we walked through the castle. In what his mind must have been protecting his friends, he had sniffed every odd scent that had attracted his attention. Did that mean he trusted me?  
  
Our room, while warmer than outside, was still cold. My queen seemed to be petting the direwolf out of a need for warmth than anything else. While Ghost enjoyed being petted, there was a slight nervousness to him. It just meant that he needed time to grow used to Daenerys. There was nothing more to be read from Ghost's nervousness.  
  
"Why did Jon give you this?" Daenerys asked after she had finished petting Ghost. "Did he not think I could protect you?"  
  
"Jon is well aware of how I can protect myself and the forces you have to ensure my safety." I said and walked from the corner to sit beside her on the bed, Ghost between the two of us. "He merely wanted to give me a symbol of the North so I don't feel lonely when we leave for King's Landing. I won't be able to return to the North for some time."  
  
"But am I not your home?"  
  
"You are more my home than Bear Island is. Yet it is still comforting to return to the North."  
  
She nodded her head and leaned on Ghost. In response the direwolf huffed which seemed to be his version of a sigh. Was she still worried that I would abandon her? It would be good to take her south so that she would start to think clearly again. The North had healed my many scars but it had created new ones for my queen.  
  
"Why would Jon give you a direwolf and not some other symbol of the North?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"The direwolf is the symbol of House Stark which is the ruler of the North." I explained. "Even as wardens, House Stark's reputation was stronger than any other House's. To truly show how he felt, Jon would have no better symbol than a direwolf."  
  
"But haven't you said that Starks are uniquely connected to their direwolves?"  
  
"Jon knew what he was doing."  
  
Jon shouldn't have given me his direwolf. Ghost would always be his no matter how distant he felt from his direwolf. It was as if he had given me a part of his soul and I didn't want that responsibility. Once Khaleesi took the Iron Throne my duty would be to the well-being to the Seven Kingdoms. My duty would be to taking care of my queen. Where would be the time to take care of Jon's soul?  
  
"Why did Jon name him Ghost?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"I assume because of his white coat."  
  
It was ironic, though, that Jon had become a ghost himself. He had died after being betrayed by his own men and later he returned from the dead. Maybe he had been brought back to help defeat the Night King or reclaim Winterfell for House Stark or maybe a great feat that would be achieved in the future. If there was anyone that could be Azor Ahai, it was him.  
  
"Could Ghost be a sign that the North is finally opening up to me?" Khaleesi asked. "Could it be a sign that Jon won't betray me?"  
  
"I don't think in his mind he betrayed you." I replied. "He hasn't fought against your claim as Queen of the Iron Throne. He is also polite to you when in public."  
  
"So Ghost isn't a sign for me?"  
  
"If he is a sign it's to reassure you of Jon's loyalty to both yourself and your followers."  
  
Ghost put his head on my knee. His eyes looked sad and I could feel some despair coming from the creature. If only I knew how to understand what he was telling me. Was he sad that he wouldn't see Jon for years at a time? Was he sad that the scorching sun of the south would burn through his fur? Did he even like Khaleesi?  
  
Of course Ghost liked my love, he was just nervous about how his life would change. One day he would become as close to Khaleesi as he had been to Jon. It might take some time but at least once there was peace he wouldn't be bothered by anything else. Once I began living in King's Landing there wouldn't be much reason to travel as often as I had been.  
  
"Do you need Ghost to remember the North?" Khaleesi asked. "What about Heartsbane?"  
  
"My Valyrian sword reminds me of fighting the Night King's army." I replied. "The only thing I have to remember Bear Island are my memories. And those fade in time. Ghost is the only thing that is truly from the North that has been given to me."  
  
"I don't think I have a home. There was Essos and now there's Westeros. The only thing giving me purpose now is the Iron Throne."  
  
"Don't I give you purpose?"  
  
"You are the thing I lean against when all hope seems lost. You are the thing that gives me the power to accomplish my purpose. But there is more to life than love. You can't tell me that I'm your purpose?"  
  
"For so many years I was lost and then you gave me direction. You allowed me to become more than I have ever been. Protecting and serving you is my only purpose."  
  
But wasn't I Azor Ahai? Wasn't I cursed by the gods? Didn't I now have a greater purpose than my love or Jon?  
  
"You won't ever leave me." Khaleesi said and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"I wouldn't ever think of doing so." I replied and returned her kisses.  
  
She was my reason for existing and she trusted me beyond reason. Together we would rebuild the Seven Kingdoms into a utopia and hopefully it would last a few generations before dissolving into chaos.  
* * *  
I stood behind Khaleesi in the Great Hall. No matter what the future brought, I was her protector. When she couldn't stand on her own I would be there beside her. When she questioned herself I would be there to reassure her. My eyes went from my love to Jon Snow who was seated beside her to Sansa Stark who was seated on the opposite side of my queen.  
  
Finally my eyes looked briefly to everyone who sat and stood in the Great Hall. Today she would announce me as her king and I worried about how my fellow Northerners would react. While I had been born in the North, I was now marrying a Southern Queen. While they had forgiven me for my past actions, was their forgiveness enough to make them comfortable with my choice of wife?  
  
"I was born amidst a storm." Khaleesi began with pride in her voice. "I grew up far from my home under the watch of my brother who was not fit to be king. In my early years there was no hint of who I was to become. I appeared to be a Targaryen that the gods had no great plans for. How wrong all who knew me were."  
  
I had been wrong too. My love for her is what made me stay by her side, not the thought that she would become a great conqueror and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa retained her composure but I had a sense she didn't want to hear the rest of my love's speech, she just wanted Khaleesi to declare me her king and be done with it.  
  
"It was Khal Drogo that first showed me my actual worth." Khaleesi said and there was a bittersweet tone to her voice. "Unlike my brother, he treated me gently and reveled in my successes. The only thing my brother saw in me was how to win the Iron Throne. But the gods had a great destiny in my future and so brought me into the arms of Drogo."  
  
It had been fortunate that she had found herself in the arms of a kinder Dothraki than most. Her fate could have seen her as a plaything for a Khal. I would've attempted to rescue her but there was a high likelihood of failure. The Dothraki were feared for a good reason as they were like demons on their horses. Nothing could stand in their way. The only hope would have been to escape to a city and stay in civilization. Would Khaleesi have even hatched her dragons in that scenario?  
  
"Soon after Drogo's passing, I hatched my three children. There had been no dragons for many years and the obsession to hatch dragon eggs killed many men." Khaleesi continued. "With Drogon, Viserys, and Rhaegal I inherited my heritage. With the bleeding star I knew it must be me that reclaimed the Iron Throne for House Targaryen. When my dragons hatched I was reborn into something stronger."  
  
Drogo hadn't passed away peacefully in his sleep. Khaleesi had had to make the hard decision to kill him to end his suffering. It was no surprise that she had left out that part of her story. No need for people to have an even worse opinion of her than they already did. Better for her to reassure their hatred with her profound story.  
  
"From the moment I emerged unburnt with my dragons to the moment I am talking to you now, there were numerous obstacles to overcome." Daenerys said in a voice that seemed too calm. "I had to overcome my own weaknesses and naivete. I had to learn to understand that people don't care about me, they care about what I can do for them. I had to learn that kindness is not a common trait. During this time of growth I had one man to lean on above all others. One man that had seen me at my weakest moments and still chose to serve me. One man that I exiled multiple times but was still there to help rescue me."  
  
I hid my nervousness from all those in the room. No need for them to see my weakness at such an important time. They needed to trust that I would be a strong leader. If they didn't trust Khaleesi, they needed to trust me to keep a hold on her. Sansa made a slight motion as if stopping herself from turning around and looking at me.  
  
"I chose my king with much thought." Khaleesi proclaimed. "I needed my king to be one that would never betray me. I needed my king to be one that could advise me. I needed my king to be someone that could help connect North and South once again."

Some people looked at Jon as if they expected my love to proclaim him her king. Some people must have heard rumors about Daenerys and Jon ending their romance as their eyes roamed the Great Hall. The latter group of people tended to look at either me or Tyrion.  
  
"Ser Jorah Mormont," Khaleesi said and I walked so that I stood in front of her with my back to the others in the Great Hall. "You saw me as a queen even before I was a conqueror. You served me even when I didn't want to speak to you. You loved me with no care if I ever returned your affections. As I told you in Essos, I can't rule the Seven Kingdoms without you by my side."  
  
"I would be honored to be your king." I replied and knelt without looking in her eyes.  
  
I tried to hold my body in such a way to show humility without indicating the fear that was coursing through me. What if the Northerners thought the idea of me becoming king was despicable? What if the Northerners thought Khaleesi choosing me as her king indicated her supposed madness? So many questions went through my mind but there was no backing out of this now. To do so would be to embarrass and betray my love. So I endured my fear.  
  
"Rise, King Jorah Mormont." Khaleesi said loudly so to be heard over the loud sounds of applause.  
  
They wanted me to be king. At a pace that wasn't too quick or slow to show my fear, I stood up. My love's eyes burned with fire and I smiled at the sight. My eyes then went to Jon whose expression I couldn't read beyond the contentment that was on the surface. If the Targaryen and Stark both agreed I was fit to rule, there was no means to contest their faith in me. If they believed in me I would have to believe I was fit to be king.  
  
I slowly turned to take in the entire room. Most were genuinely excited for my new title while a smaller amount were merely feigning excitement. I didn't mind that some did not want me as king, or did not care either way, as those I cared about wanted me to help rule the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
Ghost, who was laying behind Jon, let out a rare howl. Was he scared for me? Sad about leaving the North? Proud of my new duties? Because I wasn't facing the direwolf, I didn't turn to see if I could read the expression on his face.  
  
Finally my scan of the Great Hall ended and I waited as chairs were rearranged so I could sit to the left of my love and to the right of Jon. Sansa seemed to want to say something but was waiting until silence returned.  
  
"House Stark is more than grateful of your sacrifices, Your Grace, and having such an ally of the North sitting on the Iron Throne." Sansa began, a faint hard edge to her voice. "No matter where you go, you will always have Northern blood. No matter where you go, House Stark will always stand at your side."  
  
Jon had told me how Sansa once wanted to marry Joffrey and revel in what being married to the king could mean in life. I didn't know if she still wished to be queen and my marriage to Khaleesi meant that dream would never happen now. Though she could be worried about the fate of Northern independence and the edge to her voice was because of that.  
  
"I am grateful for the support of House Stark, Lady Stark." I replied. "Without the support of your House, the North would not be loyal to the Iron Throne. Queen Daenerys and I will strive to show you that your trust is not misplaced."  
  
"I know it isn't." Sansa said and only briefly glanced at Khaleesi while giving me her full attention.  
  
"Do you wish to question me? I will reassure you if need be."  
  
It took a few moments for Sansa to answer, most likely because she was finding a polite way to ask her questions. This gave me time to calm my own mind so I didn't make a mistake. While the Stark girl didn't have dragons, she had political expertise which was just as deadly. I had to impress her so that I would have Jon's loyalty and friendship.  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to stay in the North?" Sansa asked and I could feel Daenerys tense up.  
  
"That I would." I admitted. "But my place is by my queen's side and it would be wrong to abandon her at such a moment. I made my decision to not set foot on Bear Island again the moment I became loyal to her and not King Robert Baratheon. To be back in the North, no matter how briefly, was not something I expected to ever happen."  
  
"You are now the last person with Mormont blood. Your House has been small yet powerful and loyal. If you were to have no children carrying your House's name then the Mormont line would die. Your House was intensely loyal to mine and it would be a great loss if the Mormont line ever died."  
  
"You want to know if my children will be Mormont or Targaryen?"  
  
"I assumed you had already made a decision."  
  
Sansa's tone had become very close to mocking and I nearly felt like slapping her. There was no reason for her current line of thought if not to bring me down in some form. No, not to demean me but to make sure I had the interests of the North in my heart. If someone like the Stark girl were to relinquish control of the North it would have to be to someone that truly cared about her home.  
  
My head made the tiniest motion to look to Daenerys for what she wanted. In a look that only I could read, she told me that it was up to me to decide. She was trusting me to make the right decision as was Sansa. Whatever I decided would have to please two very powerful women.  
  
"I don't want the Mormont line to end with me." I said after a moment's hesitation. "But I have married a Targaryen and it would not be fair for her to suffer my needs. So if Queen Daenerys is alive by the time we take the Iron Throne, all of our children will be Targaryens so that her line may continue. If she dies, then our children will be Mormonts."  
  
"You are certain you will be able to let your line die?" Sansa asked. "What of Bear Island?"  
  
"If Daenerys survives then I will choose another to become the ruler of Bear Island. Even a bastard."  
  
Daenerys and Sansa both had the same expression on their faces. Both women were pleased and worried about my decision. Both most likely wanted me to be more on their side than I had been.


	10. Illusion of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen debate the ethics of burning King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was both a fun and difficult chapter to write. I kept myself out of the chapter as much as possible and allowed Jorah's viewpoint to take center stage.
> 
> I admit this chapter was partially inspired by the various debates I saw online after Daenerys burned King's Landing.

Khaleesi and I were enjoying a simple breakfast in our room. She wore a plain nightgown that covered her up just enough if someone was to come in. I wore just enough clothing to cover up my nether regions but left my chest uncovered as the room was warm enough without a shirt. My wife ate her breakfast slowly and I could tell that something was bothering her. Something that was tearing away at her. I would talk to her in a moment but I wanted to bask in my own successes just a little while longer.  
  
It didn't seem possible to get used to the fact that I had been forgiven by the North. For so many years I had lived with the reality that my name would never be spoken kindly by those in Westeros. Those of House Mormont would always loathe me for how I had shamed my House. To the Iron Throne I had been a trusted spy that had turned away from my duty. Yet after all of that I had been forgiven by my fellow Northerners.  
  
Not only had I been forgiven for my past sins, my fellow Northerners didn't mind the thought of me being King. Maybe they thought that my presence by Khaleesi's side would make her treat the North better than the Iron Throne had before. Years into her reign those who doubted my queen would grow to learn just how great of a ruler she is.  
  
"The fruit doesn't taste as sweet." Khaleesi said as she bit an apple. "I want to leave for King's Landing tonight."  
  
"Northern fruit has a different kind of flavor than those found in the South." I replied. "Going South won't give you better food as many things are out of season. Apples will have their own unique flavor in King's Landing."  
  
I highly doubted that my love was disturbed by what she was eating. She was taking her fears and finding ways to easily solve them. It was much easier to complain about food rather than the things that really bothered her. But I couldn't be direct in calming her down or else she would become even more disturbed than she already was.  
  
"How long do you think winter will last this time?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But since the Night King is defeated it will be shorter. Winter may fade away quickly as the creature's death may create some magical imbalance."  
  
"Magical imbalance?"  
  
"I'm not a maester, no matter what you think of me."  
  
We both chuckled and I kissed her gently on the lips. Our solitary breakfast was due to some...celebrations that didn't leave us in good shape to talk to our subjects. So we had decided to eat breakfast in our room so we didn't have to clean up afterwards. Our hair alone was not befitting of royalty. At least how royalty liked to be perceived in the public eyes. In my opinion even while orgasming, Khaleesi looked like a queen worthy of worship.  
  
"What will I do if you can't answer a question?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"Trust your own wisdom." I told her. "It wasn't just myself, Selmy, or Tyrion that made you into a great conqueror and worthy queen. You made your own choices and shaped yourself into an experienced woman from a naive girl."  
  
"Then why am I so conflicted about how to attack King's Landing?"  
  
"Because you have a kind heart."  
  
Varys had slowly managed to rebuild his old spy network. Though it was not nearly as reliable as his old one. But that was to be expected since he had traveled to Essos and abandoned it. What we had found out was that while Khaleesi had been fighting the dead, Cersei had been preparing in case the dead didn't kill all of her enemies. Specifically she had lured the commoners into King's Land by promising safety from Khaleesi.  
  
"That is something Cersei lacks." I continued. "She has no concern except for her own wants and needs. She will use any means possible to keep herself in power. There is no one that she is loyal to. You are different. You care about people that aren't you. You would never trick innocents to go into King's Landing in the hopes an enemy won't attack you. So the easy solution is not something you would ever do."  
  
"And what if after everything I do, innocents still die?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
It took everything for me to continue looking into her eyes. There was such despair there that it made me want to come up with a battle strategy where only Cersei and those who sided with her died. But that wasn't something I could do for her. The only thing I could do for her was remain by her side and offer my advice.  
  
"You will have done everything in your power to not massacre bystanders." I reassured her. "At least you will not take Drogon and Rhaegal to burn King's Landing to the ground."  
  
"And what will my intentions matter if Cersei finds a way to escape?" Daenerys asked.  
  
She had a point. What would it matter if she was the more morally justified and Cersei escaped? Yet her intentions were everything and not just because Daenerys had to appease her people. If she started deciding not to be honorable for a few things, eventually she would never be able to break the wheel. I had decided to stain my House's name all in the name of showing my wife that I loved her.  
  
"Cersei is just playing games with me." Daenerys said with sadness in her eyes. "I shouldn't find myself dragged down by her. She just wants me to make a mistake and then gloat over my corpse. If I die then House Targaryen dies with me. She would have history remember me as nothing but a spoiled child that didn't get her way."  
  
Cersei would erase all the good my queen had done for the world. She would take Daenerys' destruction of slavery in Essos as nothing more than something done to satisfy her ego. Everything I loved about my queen would be twisted to serve the wicked Lannister's story.  
  
"Are you considering killing countless innocents, Khaleesi?" I asked and kept the shock out of my voice.  
  
"And why not?" Daenerys asked. "It is just another strategy to consider like any other."  
  
"You're talking about killing people who are not even a part of your conflict. Most people in King's Landing are going to be those fleeing to the safest location they can find. Women will be in there along with their children. People with no other option will be hiding behind the city's walls."  
  
I had not been the most honorable man, but at least I had tried. While honor could be forgotten in some moments, in others it was unshakable. Her having killed the Tarlys after capturing them was dishonorable, but at least they had been combatents. At least they had faced off against her forces. The innocents inside King's Landing's walls would not have such a chance. They would be slaughtered thinking that the world had betrayed them. Maybe they would even cry out to the gods for mercy in their last moments.  
  
"Those who have fled to King's Landing for safety see no other option." I continued. "And those who live there...they have no choice on who to serve. All they can do is live their lives and pray the rulers keep them out of their games. So they focus on what they can do and don't concern themselves with who sits on the Iron Throne."  
  
"If they cared about their lives being better, they would pay close attention to who ruled the Seven Kingdoms." Daenerys argued.  
  
How to explain the politics of the smallfolk? They were so unlike those of any king, queen, lord, or lady. It had been hard for me to come to terms with the reality of someone of a lower class than myself, but I had. Yet my life had provided time to learn without the worry of being the center of any great event. I would fight battles and rebellions, but nothing close to the things I'd been a part of since I met Daenerys.  
  
"The smallfolk aren't afforded such luxuries like keeping track of who sits on the Iron Throne." I tried to explain. "They have to worry about things that would seem insignificant to lords and ladies. Why would they choose caring about their ruler over seeing their wife survive childbirth? Why would they choose caring about their ruler over making sure they survive an illness? Why would they choose caring about their ruler over making sure they have enough money so they don't starve? Rulers can make great changes, but the smallfolk have to focus on their own survival before they can even consider the bigger picture."  
  
Daenerys stayed quiet but I could see the storms raging behind her eyes. She was being tempted with what was easy even though she understood what was right. Nothing in her life had been easy and this battle for honor was no different. She knew I would ignore the honorable solution if I had to, would she use that as a reason to burn King's Landing to the ground?  
  
"What if not everyone in King's Landing is innocent?" Daenerys pointed out. "I'll agree that some people are in situations they can't change, but that hardly holds true to everyone. There has to be those that care very much that certain kinds of rulers hold the Iron Throne. There must be some that want me to overthrow Cersei so that House Targaryen can reign strong again."  
  
"What makes you think so?" I asked and worried where her thoughts would lead.  
  
"Before Cersei took the Iron Throne, she was harassed by the commoners. They did not like her and would even talk behind her back. I can understand them not attacking her directly as the chance never presented itself to them. But at least they rebelled in any way they could. It wasn't like they never harmed her during her walk of shame. So why did the smallfolk not contest her when she blew up the Sept of Baelor and claimed the Iron Throne?"  
  
My queen had a valid point. The smallfolk had seemed to support Cersei even though they loathed her. To someone like Daenerys who had control of her life it wouldn't make sense to act against her wishes. She would die all in the service of her wants, so why wouldn't someone else do the same thing?  
  
"You would have a point if the commoners knew what we did." I countered. "But they, unlike us, don't have the ability to know the truth about Cersei. You can't judge them like you do yourself."  
  
"I thought your opinions of the smallfolk was high." Daenerys said. "Are you saying that none of them realized that the woman who was about to be put to trial would have reasons to blow up the Sept of Baelor?"  
  
"I am certain that many realized what she had done. It wouldn't escape all of them how the destruction of that building killed a good portion of Cersei's enemies. But those commoners would still be powerless to dethrone the Lannister. And now they would have new fear for her. How could they expect to reason with her if she was willing to use dragonfire inside of the city?"  
  
"Then it falls to them to face their fear. I shouldn't reward them for cowardice."  
  
I held back a smile that wanted to break through my stoic expression. The fact my queen had retained her idealism even after everything she had gone through was to be commended. Her hope had not been lost just like Jon's honor. Yet I couldn't smile at her answer as it would only appear like I was agreeing with her.  
  
Daenerys had known fear in its purest forms and fought against it all the same. Yet she didn't realize not everyone had the ability to fight their fear. If someone's loved one would die if they fought against Cersei, they shouldn't feel like less of a person to allow their fear to stay their hand.  
  
"Khaleesi, I do not doubt how strong you've become throughout the years." I began. "If I thought you were an unworthy queen I would've left you to die after Khal Drogo passed. You know I would die for you."  
  
"If I doubted you, I would've chosen another king." Daenerys reassured me.  
  
"But you began life as a weak woman unworthy of the Targaryen name. Before you met Khal Drogo and hatched your dragons, you were the plaything of your older brother. Viserys was nothing but a shadow of his great House. So why didn't you fight your fear and kill your brother earlier?"  
  
At that moment I was well aware of the fact that if I had been anyone else, Daenerys would have had me executed. No one but me could look at her and see anything but perfection. No one but me could look at her and see the weak woman she had once been. Yet even I was afraid of what would happen next. I did not fear death, I only feared a life devoid of her.  
  
"If you truly believe that a person should be punished for not facing their fears, then you have to give yourself the same standards." I continued and acted as if I could still breathe. "You have a kind heart and I know you would never give the commoners a higher set of standards than you give yourself."  
  
"My situation is nothing like the commoners' in King's Landing." Daenerys argued. "They have not lost their entire heritage during a great conflict. They can only dream of facing my struggles. I will have the fate of millions in my hands. We are nothing alike."  
  
"And when you were the victim of your brother's ire?"  
  
"My situation is different."  
  
There was a kind heart inside the woman who was thinking of killing countless innocents. If she was not warring inside herself then why continue arguing with me? Why wouldn't she, instead, tell me that the decision had been made? There was hope for her as long as I lived.  
  
"Cersei and Viserys are both monsters of the vilest kind." I said after pausing to eat an apple. "They both seek power for power's sake. They care for no one but themselves. The only way to tell the difference between the two is to look at how much power they have attained. Viserys was an ambitious man without the brains to complete his plans. Cersei lusted for power and found herself on the Iron Throne. Viserys thought he could do anything to attain the power that was forever out of his grasp, but never in his wildest plans for power could he have ever thought of blowing up the Sept of Baelor."  
  
For many minutes Daenerys was silent and I didn't interrupt her thoughts. No matter what I thought was the correct course of action, it would be up to her to decide. I didn't think she would actually burn down King's Landing, but I knew it would be hard for her not to do so. She wanted to get on the Iron Throne as quickly as possible and she was having a war with her kind heart.  
  
In the future Khaleesi would be looking at this moment with a smile. In that future she would battle with her inner darkness only to come out stronger than anyone would have thought possible. But in the present she couldn't see that future as clearly as I could.  
  
"I'm not going to burn down King's Landing." Daenerys said softly as if she was afraid of herself. "I've just been wondering why the commoners don't run from the city."  
  
"Of course you were curious." I replied with a wry smile. "You haven't had much experience with the commoners of Westeros. You'll learn about how to deal with them and become one of the most respected rulers."  
  
"Do you truly believe that?"  
  
"If I didn't believe it with all my heart, I would have found another wife."  
  
She smiled and the expression gave me hope. In truth I was having trouble reconciling the woman I loved with someone who had truly considered condemning innocent people to death. I was also having trouble with the damned thought that she still wanted to burn the city to the ground. She had burned parts of Winterfell...but that was different. She had been in the heat of battle and made a decision. It wasn't the right one but it was one made to save all of humanity.  
  
"You'll be by my side no matter my decisions?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"Of course." I replied.  
  
Of course I would continue to stand by her side as she would always make the right decisions. Or, at least, the decisions that aimed to help Westeros become better than it was. Even if she stumbled and failed along the way, she would end her life being known for all the good she had achieved.  
  
By the time her life in this world ended I would be waiting for her. Unless, as Jon believed, there was nothing after we died. It would be a sad thing not to see what she ended up achieving after I was gone. Who would she be with after I died or would she remain alone? Jon was the only one I trusted with her heart and he had refused her.  
  
"I wish I could have children with you." Khaleesi said with a sad smile. "We'd have such beautiful children."  
  
"I will make love to you until you're pregnant, Khaleesi." I replied and put one of my hands over hers.  
  
"We still have a war to win."  
  
"Once you sit on the Iron Throne, then."


	11. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark offers to let Daenerys Targaryen rest her troops. Where Daenerys sees an honest offer, Jorah Mormont sees a political test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this chapter out a few days ago but there was AC trouble which left me unable to get into the study for a few days.
> 
> If you're not wondering: it leaked again.

I looked at Missandei's face that was full of pain. Ghost was currently taking long circles around the two of us. It was as if the thing troubling Missandei caused the direwolf to act as her guard. As long as I was with her, that was. She was right to fear as Westeros was a mostly white continent and people tended to fear what was unknown to them. This added with how much my fellow Northerners distrusted outsiders and those connected with Targaryens meant my friend was not receiving a warm welcome.  
  
At least when the Northerners showed their dislike of Khaleesi, there was no chance harm might come to her because of it. At least not in the same forward manner harm could come to Missandei.  
  
"I'll be glad to be going back South." Missandei said and pulled her coat close to her. "It's warmer and I will be getting different glances."  
  
"They will grow used to you, Missandei." I reassured her. "The North does not like outsiders and loathes House Targaryen even more."  
  
"Because our queen's House took away their freedom."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I'll have to endure their looks until Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne?"  
  
"All of Westeros will need to get used to you. But once they realize that Daenerys has their best interests at heart, all of those connected to her will be shown the appropriate level of respect."  
  
I hoped that would be the case. The looks the Westerosi people had given Missandei nearly sent me into a rage. She had been captured and sold as a slave. A slave who had no freedom until Khaleesi had taken her in. Now the pair were close friends. And since Missandei was close to Khaleesi, she was also close to me. An insult to her was an insult against me.  
  
Now that I was king, it was a more serious matter to have insults thrown my way.  
  
"Ghost seems worried for me." Missandei said softly.  
  
"He is afraid because I fear for you." I replied. "Direwolves are intelligent creatures so he might be keeping attackers away. I'll be sure to leave guards around you if you feel you need added protection."  
  
"That will be comforting."  
  
"Then it shall be done."  
  
Missandei's lips formed a faint smile. She was still worried but trusted I had her best interests at heart. Khaleesi had been too caught up in her own troubles to focus on everything. Her friend had been silent about her troubles to me until today. Had she felt embarrassed? Was there a part of her that though Khaleesi would fail her in her moment of need? Surely it was a pride thing.  
  
"Grey Worm and I were thinking of going close to my home after Daenerys claims the Iron Throne." Missandei said. "The butterflies on Naath would kill him if he were to go on the island. So we were thinking of going as close as we could. We both want to feel accepted."  
  
"I understand." I replied. "Have you told Daenerys this?"  
  
"I'm not sure what we're going to do afterwards. She is already dealing with feeling abandoned, I don't want to add to her fears. You shouldn't be bothering with me now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The meeting."  
  
"Ah."  
  
As we continued our walk, I made sure to pick out a few Unsullied to guard Missandei.  
* * *  
In the meeting there was everyone that held a position of leadership or was a trusted advisor. Such as Tyrion Lannister was not a leader but he was the Hand of the Queen. We looked at each other briefly before Sansa started to talk. Both of us knew Khaleesi was a fierce warrior, but had trouble dealing with politics.  
  
"We all thank you for your contributions in fighting against the dead, Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Sansa began. "We also all think you chose a wise king in Jorah Mormont. A Northerner who has done everything for the woman he loves."  
  
As always Sansa's sounded simple but had layers of meaning underneath. It was clear that the Stark did not want to relinquish the North's freedom and was unhappy her cousin had bent the knee to a Targaryen. Any resistance on her part was born not out of hate, but out of a motherly need to protect her home.  
  
"If not for you, Daenerys," Sansa continued. "All of humanity would have been made slaves of the Night King. Our king slayed the Night King with help from Jon Stark, Arya Stark, and Tormund Giantsbane. It was also Jorah whose sword Melisandre used to slaughter all of the dead."  
  
"I could not let a people fall into bondage." Daenerys said and Ghost pressed himself close to me.  
  
Was he afraid of Khaleesi messing this meeting up? I wanted to scratch behind his ears but doing so now would be a sign of weakness. While I doubted Sansa hated me on a personal level, I was king now. If she felt betraying me would ensure the North's safety, I had no doubt any sign of weakness would be used against me.  
  
"The North is my home, Lady Stark," I said as I pushed any fear to the back of my mind. "I could not let Winterfell fall into such evil clutches."  
  
Hopefully Sansa would take my statement as a declaration to my continued loyalty to my home. That even though I was now King of the Seven Kingdoms and would soon be married to a Targaryen, my life would always belong to the North.  
  
Sansa gave me a look that I couldn't read. It was a glare and it went straight into my soul. Of course she would be interested to know if I had spoken from my heart. For far too long she had been the plaything of other men using her for their own games. Yet I felt there was another reason for her to be so interested in me. What other reason could there be for her to look at me so?  
  
"I am not sure a meeting was called just so we could compliment each other." Tyrion said dryly.  
  
"No, it was not called for that reason." Daenerys agreed. "This meeting was called so that we could discuss what to do next. The war against the Night King is over but Cersei Lannister still holds the Iron Throne. Since we were able to defeat the greatest enemy ever known, this should not be a problem for any of us. I have two dragons and the fiercest armies at my back."  
  
"There is no doubt of that, Your Grace," Varys replied politely. "Yet to win against the Night King meant countless men lost their lives. We do not have the same number of men we came to the North with. There are also those who deserted you at your greatest moment of need. They avoided Winterfell since you decided to fight the Night King."  
  
I resisted grasping the hilt of Heartsbane in response. How dare people abandon the fight for life. If the battle of Winterfell had been lost then there would be nowhere left to run to. The deserters should be dealt with by beheading. But I was sure my love would want to burn them all alive.  
  
"I will deal with those who fled from their queen." Daenerys said. "I will not allow those who abandoned myself and Westeros at its time of need to go unpunished. We could have seen fewer loses if no one had fled from their duty."  
  
"I agree that any deserter should not go unpunished." Jon replied. "But we must remember why they didn't come to Winterfell. The Night King is a myth in the North and is a story used to scare children. Most deserters must have seen an enemy that didn't exist and a Targaryen queen."  
  
"And that excuses them?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. But I am certain that once the North sees who you truly are, they will not flee from your side. They will see a queen worth dying for."  
  
"You are an outsider in Westeros, Daenerys," I added gently. "You will have to earn your title of queen just as you did in Essos. Those who see your works will quickly come to realize that you have the best interests of the smallfolk in your mind. They will come to realize that a great age of Westeros will begin once you sit on the Iron Throne. Those who still doubt you should be punished for their insolence."  
  
Khaleesi looked at me and replied with a slight nod. She would have to earn the Iron Throne as it was not something that was merely handed over. She would battle her darkness and come out stronger. Already she was a worthy ruler but she would one day become something greater than she was now. Jon looked at me with a thankful look on his face. If I hadn't agreed with him, he knew our queen would have sided with me.  
  
I looked across to Sansa and saw something behind her eyes. Maybe it was because of my friendship with Jon, but I was able to tell that a scheme was forming in her head. Not one to bring Khaleesi down, but one to test her. Unfortunately there was no way to warn my love of what might happen.  
  
"Your Graces, you must be tried as are your troops." Sansa said with kindness in her voice. "You journeyed from Essos all the way to Winterfell. You fought bravely to come here and defend the living. House Stark would be more than honored to give you enough time to recover your strength to win the Iron Throne."  
  
The Stark girl was able to care and I was sure in some part of her mind she was trying to help out a political ally. She had gone through trials and tribulations that had tested her ability to remain human. The look she gave me had a tint of sadness to it. Did she care for me merely because I was such good friends with Jon? Was the reason she wanted Khaleesi's troops to rest was so I wouldn't be too stressed for the upcoming war?  
  
If we hadn't been in a meeting I would have been forthcoming with reassurances to ease her mind. Jon and I could travel for months while still being ready for battle. It would be good to see him battling on Rhaegal and the fear in Cersei's eyes at the realization there were now two dragonriders in the world would help fuel my bloodlust.  
  
"Rhaegal wants to go back south now." Jon added with sympathy in his voice. "But I'm tired of all the fighting. I spent years of my life preparing to battle the Night King. Now he is gone and I'm worn out. No matter what you decide, I will follow you. I am merely a servant to your wishes."  
  
"But when I sit on the Iron Throne you'll return North?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"The North needs a warden to make sure your commands are obeyed."  
  
The North was Jon's home and I knew he was loathed to leave it. He was more at home beyond the Wall than he was in King's Landing. He would hide behind his duties as Warden of the North to avoid having to live where the weather was warm. I had to hide a smile at my amusement at how no one in the room, except Ghost and Sansa, would see his fear. A brief glance at Daenerys reassured me she didn't read anything deep into Jon's words.  
  
Ghost started pacing the room as if he was aware of the politics going on around him. It wouldn't surprise me if the direwolf had some inkling of human matters. The species was revered for a very good reason. They weren't like any other wolves a man might run across in the world.  
  
"We are grateful for the offer, Lady Sansa." I said to indicate to Khaleesi which option I thought we should choose.  
  
I was merely the King and not the one who would be sitting on the Iron Throne in short time. Whatever option she chose would be up to her in the end. My love was wise beyond her years and yet was still young. She had been fighting to get to the Iron Throne for long enough it must seem like lifetimes to her.  
  
"For days now there has been news coming from the South about Cersei's supporters leaving her side." Tyrion said. "The only true ally she has now is Euron Greyjoy who is a formidable enemy we need to prepare for. Going to Dragonstone will mean entering a battlefield he is at home in. He was made for the sea just as your children were made for the air."  
  
"So you suggest I am a coward?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"Of course not, Your Grace. I am merely saying we should look beyond our immediate emotions. We all need to realize that the longer we wait the less allies my sister will have at her side. She does not have your ability to draw people to her as many in Westeros are now aware of how cruel she is."  
  
Tyrion had a sound strategy even though he could usually be found drunk. Staying in Winterfell for a longer time than planned would mean Khaleesi's troops would both be well rested and Cersei would be without allies. If we waited long enough it could be that the citizens of King's Landing would just open the city up to us. Possibly even bringing the fallen queen to be executed in a manner that would suit my wife.  
  
"Euron is a Greyjoy." I said. "Not only is he a Greyjoy, but a more formidable one than most. As he is working with Cersei he could be supplied with weapons other men would not have. It is very likely he has scorpion bolts and will be waiting for us at Dragonstone. As Cersei is losing allies, now is a perfect time to have our troops well rested so that we won't lose against him. If there is one enemy that could defeat you, it is him."  
  
"And how certain are you that she will not be able to trick people into supporting her again?" Khaleesi asked.  
  
"I know my sister, Your Grace." Tyrion replied. "She is cruel and manipulative, but she has her limits. It is one thing for her to trick people into supporting her and another thing for her to regain the trust of others. There must have been some that only supported her as they believed her to be the only choice. Those people will hate her and stand behind anyone who can kill her."  
  
"You were wrong about her before."  
  
"I have learned from my mistakes."  
  
Tyrion had been wrong to think that Cersei had the ability to have a heart. It might be true that she actually loved her children, but that same perverted love would not be given to the true rulers of the Iron Throne. She would do anything within her power to protect her unborn child, but that did not mean sending troops to Winterfell. That strategy, strangely, had worked for her.  
  
I wanted to believe Khaleesi had figured out Sansa's plan by this point of the meeting. But if my love had why continue to argue? Over the years I had figured out when she was bluffing and when she wasn't. Right now she was being honest and thought Lady Stark was being open about accepting any answer. My love did not realize the danger she was in.  
  
"Daenerys, our troops need to rest." I said and tried to keep the plea out of my voice. "I have tried to not force my opinion on you as you are the queen and me merely your king. I have tried to put my humility first but I fear if I continue, you will make a grave mistake. Our troops need to rest so they will be at full strength to help you win the Iron Throne. We also need more time to figure out a winning strategy. We need to stay here for the aforementioned reasons and the fact we need Cersei to lose her allies. If she loses enough allies all you will have to do is appear before the gates of King's Landing."  
  
Was I crossing a line? Was I being too forward? Would I be reprimanded later? Would Sansa know Khaleesi was weak enough that I had to be extremely direct in politically sensitive situations? Had I made a mistake by what I had said?  
  
"You were my advisor before I chose you as king, Jorah." Khaleesi said after a moment's thought. "I don't want to wait a moment more before leaving to reclaim the Iron Throne for my House. I believe my troops to be rested enough and my children more than eager to return to King's Landing. Yet your words remind me that haste is not always the wisest decision. You were born in the North so that is where I will marry you. But after our wedding we will be leaving for King's Landing."  
  
My love's voice was both calm and calculating. She was compromising as much as she was willing to. We would be in King's Landing much too soon and yet she was willing to wait for a short time. Unfortunately there was no room left for me to argue. If I said anything against her now Sansa would see we weren't a united front. If she ever thought Khaleesi should be overthrown, I couldn't be seen as the pawn to be manipulated in such matters.  
  
"House Stark will be honored to hold your wedding in Winterfell." Sansa said as if she held only kindness in her heart. "There is enough food and wine to satisfy the wedding you deserve. Anything you need for such an event, merely call on me."  
  
Sansa was not an unfeeling person, but she was also not one of the smallfolk. Her birth and life had forced her to become a politician that sometimes had to hide behind a mask. A mask so well fashioned that even I couldn't tell her true reaction to Khaleesi refusing her offer.


	12. Twists and Turns of Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen discuss the meeting.

"You think I handled the meeting poorly." Khaleesi said as we walked through Winterfell.  
  
I could see her muscles tensing as she wanted to do nothing but pull her coat closer to her. She was used to the heat of Essos but couldn't handle the cold of the North. Just like her children. I swore there was a look of jealousy as she saw how easily I took the harsh weather. If she had been born and raised in the North she would have learned to deal with the cold that never went away.  
  
"Lady Stark plays a fierce game." I replied politely. "In Essos there aren't the same political games. It is understandable that you didn't see how she was toying with you."  
  
"I saw how she was playing with me." Daenerys retorted. "I decided not to lower myself to her level. I am the one who will sit on the Iron Throne. I am the one who will carry on the Targaryen name. I must show the strength that my ancestors did before me."  
  
Khaleesi's strength had very often carried her to greatness that I had never imagined possible. Early on I had made the mistake of doubting her strength. Not so now. Yet she still had far to grow and my duty was to make sure she overcame her weaknesses. I had mistook her mistakes in the meeting as her not understanding what Sansa was doing.   
  
In Essos she had learned that strength was power. She hadn't been taught that political scheming was a way to gain power. My love thought that she could disregard the rules when she saw fit as she had physical might to back her. She thought that Sansa would learn to respect her physical powers.  
  
"You're in Westeros now, Khaleesi." I said. "No one will respect you if your skills in political dealings are lacking. In Essos strength was a very physical and visible thing. To gain respect you had to show what would happen if anyone dared disagree with you. In Westeros strength is not so visible. It is subtle but no less deadly. To gain strength in Westeros you must battle just as fiercely in meetings as you do on the battlefield."  
  
"Fighting atop Drogon is much different than talking with Sansa." Daenerys argued.  
  
"I would imagine so. But if you wish to gain the respect of the Westerosi people, you need to change your perspective."  
  
Ghost ran back towards me. He was an amazing creature and I could see Jon in him. Like the man, the direwolf had a quiet strength to him. Each time his paws hit the ground, it was as if he gained more power. He stopped in front of me and looked at Daenerys. Once he was assured we were both fine, he ran off again. It would be good for him to let out his energy now so he would be able to adapt to King's Landing easier. Hopefully.  
  
"I was the Lord of Bear Island at one time." I continued. "I couldn't just threaten my foes with force. My people needed to perceive me as strong. If I failed in that task my foes could lie about how poor of a ruler I was. My foes could then move to usurp me."  
  
"But you were proven to have done wrong." Khaleesi pointed out.  
  
"And I was able to hide that for so long because no one thought I'd ever sink that low. Perception is everything in ruling. It doesn't matter how good of a ruler you are, it only matters what people perceive you to be. If you fail in politics, you leave yourself opened to be perceived as someone you aren't."  
  
Khaleesi was a great woman and leader. It was not often that someone like her was granted any amount of power. She would be able to gain the hearts of the Westerosi people as well as keep her House strong. She just needed to learn how to tame the fire inside so that her kindness could be seen by everyone around her.  
  
"I won't play their games all the time." Khaleesi argued.  
  
"You don't have a choice." I replied sadly as we entered the remnants of the godswood. "To gain and keep the Iron Throne you must play the game of thrones. You must learn to notice when foes present themselves and when allies are starting to doubt you. If you are too rash then you make your demise all too easy for your enemies."  
  
"I can deal with a few assassins."  
  
"But it isn't only a few assassins that will attempt to stop your reign time and time again."  
  
"Then I will deal with the traitors."  
  
"One traitor can turn into a whole kingdom if you're not careful enough."  
  
In Meereen Khaleesi had encountered the Sons of the Harpy. Their fierce attacks against my love were done out of a need to keep their way of life. One woman had helped murder the Unsullied because she saw my love disregarding the beliefs of Meereen. That was the first time my love had tried to rule and so her not being subtle was understandable. She couldn't make such a mistake again in Westeros.  
  
Sansa had been trained by Littlefinger so having her as a foe would not be idle. Especially if Khaleesi held onto the idea that she could decide not to play the game of thrones whenever she wanted. She needed to learn to play by the rules better or else Sansa could use her influence. Unlike Khaleesi, Sansa had turned into a great political strategist. She could lead someone into a trap without them thinking they were being betrayed.  
  
Littlefinger had fooled people to gain power. Sansa could use her newfound knowledge to bring Daenerys' reign to an end before it could truly begin. Since I didn't want to give my love the wrong impression, I held back a small smile at how dangerous Jon's sister truly was. She didn't need any dragons. Nor did she need to wield a sword. She was more powerful with her words than the strongest warriors could hope to be.  
  
"Your words, as always, are wise." Khaleesi said and we stopped where the ashes started. "I admit I have failed where political dealings are concerned."  
  
"You didn't fail, Khaleesi." I reassured her. "You learned."  
  
My blood turned to flame as I looked upon the Night King's crimes. The godswood was not of its former glory as Viserion had burned much of it when killing Bran Stark. Why had anyone thought using the poor boy as bait would result in a favorable outcome? Why hadn't someone pointed out that dragons weren't bound to walls? Why had I remained silent on the matter? Had I been afraid?  
  
"I did learn." Khaleesi said. "I have learned much since my dragons hatched. I have learned to know when my heart will lead me to ruin. I have learned that not all who smile mean well. There is not much more time to learn before I sit on the Iron Throne."  
  
"You have always surprised me with your wisdom." I replied. "You will find the strength and knowledge to rule by the time we reach King's Landing."  
  
Khaleesi would find the strength because she had to. Just as she had to be strong enough to carry on after Khal Drogo's death. Just as she had to free all the slaves in Essos. Time and time again she had been given weaknesses to overcome. Time and time again she had. No matter how weak she felt, she would be strong when she sat upon the Iron Throne.  
  
"I didn't think you'd smile here." Khaleesi said.  
  
"Sorry, my love." I replied. "I was just thinking about everything you overcame to reach this moment."  
  
"I should've done more. I shouldn't have let Viserion die and be...I sometimes worry I'm not the woman you think I am."  
  
"You are greater than the woman I think you are."  
  
We started walking around the burned part and tried to avert our eyes from the damage. The scent still entered my nose and I tried not to gag. Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy, and the others with them had all perished. All that life wasted for nothing.  
  
"Sansa shouldn't have tried to play with me so." Daenerys said stubbornly. "We are supposed to be allies. We are supposed to be working together for the good of Westeros. Yet she showed her true colors when she tried to undermine me."  
  
I held back a sigh. With all of her wisdom, Daenerys was still burdened with stubbornness. That was not a weakness against certain foes. The need to not change against all odds was a great asset at times. But Sansa was not an opponent who could be beat by staying true to yourself. You had to be honest with one such as her but still hide anything that could be perceived as a weakness. Guiding my love to do the most politically advantageous thing would be hard. Yet guiding her was not impossible.  
  
"Before Sansa Stark went to King's Landing, she was as naive as you were." I began calmly. "But the Lannisters were certain to teach her about how childish thoughts can get you killed. Joffrey Baratheon proved to have no care for anything but violence. Thus he proved himself not to be the charming prince she thought. Cersei Lannister proved to not care for Sansa when the Stark thought her a maternal figure. Thus she proved that not even royalty had to be pure of heart."  
  
"So she doesn't trust my title because she was betrayed by Cersei?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"Yes. She was forced to learn the ugly of truth about the world and that left little room for trust."  
  
Khaleesi had learned very early on that not even family was able to be trusted. Instead of taking care of his sister, Viserys had turned to tormenting her. It wasn't until she was given to Khal Drogo that she found a strong woman inside a broken shell. If I could connect Sansa's story to hers, my queen might finally see sense on the matter.  
  
"Sansa then trusted Littlefinger who turned out to be a snake that gave her to Ramsay Bolton." I continued. "So she learned that those who acted as friends could be the deadliest of enemies. She was also forced to go undergo the constant torment of Ramsay. If not for Theon Greyjoy she might have died before Jon reclaimed Winterfell."  
  
I didn't mention that if not for her, Jon might never have reclaimed Winterfell. The mention of Theon caused me to pause. He had come back to Winterfell to serve Sansa. He had come back to serve House Stark. He might have even come back to earn some form of forgiveness. And his journey had ended in the godswood. And his journey had ended for a foolish plan.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about her." Daenerys said.  
  
"I talked with Jon before we arrived here." I explained. "He talked about Sansa to me. I am his friend and so he tells me about his family. It's good we did have such discussions."  
  
"And you didn't think fit to tell me all this before?"  
  
"You understood her enough. You knew that she didn't trust you. You knew that she wanted to keep the North's independence. You knew that she was more politically adept than you. There was no reason to tell you her story."  
  
It was a weak defense, but true. How would knowing about the hardships of Sansa's life help Daenerys? Even after knowing to be careful of Sansa's political knowledge, she had ignored that. Tensions between the two women might have gotten worse if my love had known exactly where to strike her blows effectively. Nothing I told her would have changed what had happened in the last meeting. Or maybe I wasn't trusting her like I should.  
  
"You know my life hasn't been easy." Daenerys said. "My own blood sold me into slavery. I made it through the Red Waste only to find that the easiest part of my journey. I had to kill Drogo. I had to watch Viserion die twice. The Sons of the Harpy tried to disrupt my rule in Meereen. Do I have to name anything else?"  
  
"No, my love." I replied.  
  
"So you know that I could be manipulative since I had a hard life."  
  
A grin came on Daenerys' face as if she thought she'd won our argument. It was a cruel grin that could cause enemies to rethink their course of action. Her gin didn't make me feel uneasy. She was happy which caused me to feel hope for her future.  
  
"I agree that you haven't been manipulative." I said. "But that is because you weren't trained to be. You weren't trained to view everyone as chess pieces on an elaborate board. In Essos you saw every enemy fall once enough pressure was applied. You earned the Dothraki's loyalty by burning their Khals. You earned the Unsullied's loyalty by massacring their masters."  
  
"And is that all Sansa sees me as?" Daenerys asked. "A chess piece?"  
  
"Sansa cares for others but is still extremely guarded. You are a queen that she is unsure of. So, yes, for now you are a chess piece. Just like I am. Just like everyone that isn't a Stark. She has been trained to view people that way. She saw the political treachery in King's Landing and learned from that. Littlefinger took her as a student and she found out how to use her knowledge as a weapon."  
  
"It doesn't disturb you that she thinks of you only as a chess piece?"  
  
"No. That is the way of things in Westeros."  
  
We each took a deep breath and walked through the burned parts of the godswood. The destruction told a powerful story that ended with the villain being killed. All the ashes had been avenged. Khaleesi had helped fight the Night King and Heartsbane had been instrumental in destroying the dead. Even in the darkest of nights, there was still hope. The godswood was a reminder of that.  
  
If only the horrific scent was easier to bear. It would be a good place for reflection if not for the scent of death that overrode anything else. Hopefully in a year or two Sansa would be able to have this place flourishing like before.  
  
"If she cares for her family, why did she allow Bran to needlessly sacrifice himself?" Daenerys asked. "Or are you just making excuses for her?"  
  
"It wasn't Sansa who suggested Bran go into the godswood. It was Bran who formed the plan." I pointed out. "It wasn't only Sansa who allowed Bran to needlessly sacrifice himself. It was all of us. His blood is on my hands, your hands, and Sansa's hands."  
  
I put a hand on the stump of the heart tree and tried to avoid Bran's ashes while doing so. The gods were watching and I prayed they would show mercy. Though since we had allowed this to happen, the gods were not going to listen to our cries.  
  
"You really think the gods will listen?" Khaleesi asked and I continued to look at the tree.  
  
"The gods so rarely grant us mortals mercy, I doubt this time will be any different." I replied solemnly. "It was us who burned the godswood to the ground. It was us who allowed the Three-Eyed Raven to die."  
  
If my role was that of Azor Ahai the gods would have to grant me help. If there was something more cruel than he Night King, I would need their help. Cersei Lannister was a cruel woman but at least she was alive. At least her motives could be understood. At least she could not see like the Night King had been able to.  
  
"What if I am Azor Ahai?" I asked Khaleesi. "How could the prophecy be speaking of something other than the Night King?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "But whatever you have to face, I will be beside you."  
  
I let go of the heart tree and turned to embrace her. No matter the dangers we faced in the future, we would never abandon each other. Our love was true and could stand the test of time. Nothing would ever tear us apart. Whatever the gods had destined for me to kill would crumble soon after meeting me.  
  
"Sansa might be an ally." Daenerys said once our embrace ended. "I don't agree with how she manipulated me, but there is something to be admired in her tactics. There's something to be admired in closing off your emotions so you can figure out a solution to your problems. If she is on our side she will be more than valuable. If she becomes an enemy then she will be hard to destroy."  
  
My love was learning. If she knew that there was an art to what Sansa did, she might be more open to political maneuvering in the future. Admiration might turn into imitation and Daenerys could become even more powerful. She would learn how to hold onto power once she sat on the Iron Throne.  
  
"Maybe we could spend a few months here after our wedding." I said with a sad grin. "I would love to show you all the places from my youth."  
  
"After I claim the Iron Throne we will have eternity for you to show me." Khaleesi said and cupped my face in her hands. "You will have eternity to show me many things."  
  
She had not changed her mind. She was going to move quickly instead of taking Sansa's offer. Though if my love changed her mind now, it could signal to Jon's sister that she was indecisive. That was a weakness that could be exploited.  
  
So I took comfort in the fact my love was learning and would improve in the future. I found it comforting that our wedding would take place in the North. I took comfort in the fact that we would have many years as husband and wife. We kissed in a way that was both gentle and extremely intense at the same time.  
  
"I love you, Jorah." Khaleesi said in between our kisses.  
  
"I love you more than I can ever express in words, Khaleesi." I replied.


	13. In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont grows nervous about his wedding to Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lovely sinus infection for a little over a week which slowed down all of my writing.

As was usual for me nowadays, I examined the damage that the war against the Night King had cost Winterfell. Already the Northerners were rebuilding what had once been lost and yet some damages could never be fixed. The terror experienced due to killing a deceased friend that had just come to life could never be forgotten. No matter how many years passed I would never forget how the Night King looked when he had died.  
  
It had been so easy to kill the Night King when he was undead. It was so easy to kill him when he seemed so unlike me. Yet in those final moments he had regained his human form. The terror of that moment would never leave my mind.  
  
I decided to sit down on a makeshift bench. Some men had put unused wood together so that they could sit when taking breaks. Not that their work allowed them much time to rest as Winterfell had to be repaired to its former glory. Or how close to that we could get it. Thinking of that daunting task was much easier to do than to think of my upcoming marriage to Daenerys.  
  
Why was I so nervous? I had been waiting to marry her the moment I laid eyes on her. So what was there to worry about? Couldn't I just be happy for myself? Couldn't I get lost in the joy instead of worrying about some distant future?  
  
I watched as men discussed how to repair part of a building. While there had been damage, it was minor. No, it wasn't minor. No, yes it was. It was confusing listening to them and I knew it would be rude to ask them to clarify the situation. I guess the damage was minor but its placement would make repairs extremely difficult.  
  
"Can I help you, Your Grace?" One of the men asked.  
  
They must be nervous as I had taken interest in the repairs. They probably thought I was watching for Daenerys instead of using it as a way to distract my mind from the wedding. It wouldn't do for them to learn about my temporary uneasiness as they would take it to mean they shouldn't trust her.  
  
"I am merely resting." I reassured them. "You're doing a good job with the repairs."  
  
"It'll take us years to repair everything." The man said with a slight bow.  
  
"If it took any less time, I would be worried."  
  
As my presence would make their task harder, I continued on with my walk. There was nothing that would go wrong at my wedding to Daenerys. No one would dare attack at such a time. We had all survived a battle with the Night King's army. The only one who would journey to Winterfell to fight now was Cersei. As no one, not even Jon or Khaleesi on their dragons, had reported any outsiders there would be no attackers at the wedding.  
  
My feet took me to the courtyard where people were practicing sword fighting and archery. All of them were doing so out of boredom. There was nothing much to do for anyone who wasn't royalty or on one of the many teams to repair Winterfell.  
  
I looked up and saw Sansa looking at the fighters. She watched as Northerners, Unsullied, and Dothraki fought each other. It was hard to read her expression but I swore I saw pain on her face. Jon had told me once about how good of an archer Arya had been before everything had changed for them. Was Sansa imagining Arya shooting arrows and sparring with anyone who would fight her?  
  
"I've been looking for you." A familiar Wildling said from behind me.  
  
"Why?" I asked as I turned around.  
  
"Bored."  
  
I didn't believe Tormund's reply. He might have sensed that I was nervous. The man had fought beside me beyond the Wall and in the Battle for Winterfell so I knew him. Fighting side by side with a man could sometimes form unbreakable bonds. Which meant no matter how annoying he became to me, I would never sever our bonds.  
  
"I'm sure." I said and turned back to the fighters.  
  
The Dothraki did the best against the Unsullied and Northerners. Most likely because the nomads did not have the same formality as the other two groups. Their weakness was in their lack of armor. To say it was entertaining watching the Dothraki fight was an understatement.  
  
"Why don't you go fight?" Tormund asked. "You seem interested enough."  
  
"I've already won against a bloodrider, there isn't much excitement for me to find here." I replied as the Wildling stood beside me.  
  
"A bloodrider?"  
  
"A Dothraki whose blood is considered the same as their khals. They are more than deadly."  
  
"Why did you fight him, then?"  
  
"I was protecting Daenerys."  
  
I had done everything in my power to advise and protect her. And for a short time I did everything in my power to serve her again. My life had revolved her for such a long time it was hard to think of a time before her. So why get worried about marrying her now? It must be because I was uneasy about being a king.  
  
"So why are you actually here?" I asked.  
  
"You're my friend." Tormund said and then laughed. "You and Jon both make me think that my place is here. I can't believe I've actually sided with crows."  
  
"Jon more than deserves to rule. Not many can bring people together like he can."  
  
"Daenerys seems to have done a...decent job."  
  
"Daenerys is not many people."  
  
Khaleesi had grown from a naive girl to one of the most powerful people in Westeros. She now commanded armies and not many would dare go against her. At least once Cersei was dealt with and couldn't send people to fight my love. Daenerys was my love and I should be more than grateful to be able to marry her. She could have whoever she wanted and she had chosen me. All my efforts to serve her had resulted in me being the only one she truly trusted.  
  
"Jon was the one who united people who loathed each other." Tormund said.  
  
"Daenerys freed the Unsullied and gained the respect of the Dothraki." I argued.  
  
"I guess there is something to respect in that."  
  
"And there's something to respect in all that Jon has done."  
  
If my journey through life had never brought me to Khaleesi, I would have been honored to serve Jon. It would have meant that the title of Lord Mormont would never have been lost to me. It would have been me that sided with Jon during the Battle of the Bastards.  
  
"I've never heard the history of House Mormont from a crow." Tormund said.  
  
He didn't sound like himself. In fact he sounded somewhat nervous. There had to be more to this conversation than he was letting on. If not for my nervousness, I could have been subtle. I could have slowly revealed why he was talking to me.  
  
"You could ask Jon about my House." I replied. "When does a Wildling care about Westeros?"  
  
"Some of us are going to stay here." Tormund said. "We can't stay ignorant forever. No matter how many would prefer that be the case."  
  
The idea of Wildlings in Westeros wasn't repellent as it would have been before. Instead I was proud that Jon's idea of uniting with the Wildlings had gone so well. Not only was there peace with former enemies, there was a future that wouldn't have been possible without him.  
  
"Then why not ask Jon?" I asked and raised one of my eyebrows.  
  
"Jon is busy enough." Tormund retorted. "Him and Sansa are coming to terms on what will happen to the North."  
  
"Sansa is watching the fights."  
  
Tormund looked around and finally saw her. He seemed to hold back a sigh before turning to watch the fights. As the fighting had increased in intensity, I assumed everyone had now noticed Sansa watching. They wanted to either impress Lady Stark or make sure she feared them. A part of me wanted to join in to make sure to earn her favor.  
  
"You're right, I don't care about House Mormont's history." Tormund admitted. "I plan to stay in Westeros so I'm sure I'll have to learn in the future."  
  
"So why talk to me?" I asked and he started to walk away.  
  
I followed him and we ended up in a quiet part of the castle where not many were there to listen. A few commoners would come by now and again, but not many. If not for my trust in him, I would have been worried about an assassination attempt. Tormund trusted Jon and so he trusted me. There was no chance that he would try to kill me.  
  
"You're nervous." Tormund began honestly.  
  
"You can tell?" I asked.  
  
If the Wildling had noticed my inner turmoil than others could too. If they felt I was nervous then they could assume Daenerys lived up to all the tales of Targaryen cruelty. That was something that needed to be avoided at all costs. As her king I had to make sure that the Westerosi people respected her. Respect made it easier to control the masses.  
  
"Only because I know you." Tormund reassured me. "To everyone else your face is unreadable. Like always."  
  
"It's the wedding to Daenerys." I replied softly. "I have yearned to be with her the moment we met. Every time she bedded a man, I grew more jealous. I wanted to be with her as no other man was fit for her. Except Jon."  
  
"You're stupid. Aren't you?"  
  
"In this instance, I am."  
  
Tormund was right. It was stupid for me to long after a woman for so long just to feel nervous about marrying her. Before I could think much more on the matter it started to snow. It was gentle but there was a promise of a harsher fall later tonight. I smiled as the sound of happy children started to fill the air.  
  
"Maybe you know that woman is dangerous." Tormund mused. "You know that she will turn Westeros into a pile of ashes. You know that one day she will follow in her ancestor's footsteps."  
  
"I thought you had changed your mind about us." I snapped.  
  
"About Jon. Not about every person in Westeros."  
  
Tormund was an ally. We had fought together. We would've died for each other. My need to slide my sword through his chest slowly died. How dare he insult my love. Khaleesi had done nothing but help while everyone acted as if she was a villain. She wasn't perfect, but she was doing her best to become a better woman.  
  
"You know she's evil." Tormund said.  
  
"Are you trying to calm me or infuriate me?" I asked. "If the latter, you can find someone else to insult."  
  
I stared at the Wildling and watched him remain silent. If he was going to continue telling vicious lies about Daenerys, I would go away. Maybe I would join in the fighting in the courtyard. It would be good to let out some of my aggression that way. Much better than killing Tormund.  
  
"I'm trying to help." Tormund finally admitted. "If my opinions upset you, I'll hold my tongue for now."  
  
"You'll see the truth once she brings a new golden age upon Westeros." I replied curtly. "Then you won't have to hold your tongue anymore."  
  
"If that's true, why are you nervous?"  
  
"I don't know, Tormund. I think I'm just afraid to be happy."  
  
What if Jon had given me Ghost to keep me safe from Daenerys? What if Tormund, a friend of Jon's, was warning me to be careful around her? The Wildling I could ignore, Jon I couldn't. No, Jon was giving me Ghost to make sure I always remembered the North. Tormund had his own thoughts and ideas. I had nothing to worry about during the wedding.  
  
Even though Tormund had the wrong idea about Khaleesi, it was kind of him to make sure I was okay. He would be there for me if ever I had need of him. At least while I was in the North since I doubted the man would ever venture south. Would he go beyond the Wall once summer arrived? Would he be able to stand the heat down here?  
  
"If you weren't marrying Daenerys, who would you marry?" Tormund asked.  
  
"No one else unless it was a good political move." I replied but felt a lie in my voice.  
  
Could Tormund sense my doubt? Who else would I want to marry? There was no one that I wanted as badly as Khaleesi. While there was something to be said for Sansa's beauty, I felt nothing in my loins or heart for her. Our marriage would be purely to unite House Stark and Mormont. There would be no reason to marry Yara. So why did I doubt that there was no other person I'd marry?  
  
"I'd like to th-" I began and then I saw Ghost running at me.  
  
He was usually silent but now he was howling at the top of his lungs. Something had bothered him to the point he was making noises. My thanks to Tormund would have to wait until another time. For now there was something more important.  
  
"What is it?" Tormund asked.  
  
Ghost's lips curled and his ears were pulled back. He was not scared, he was angry. He wanted nothing but to tear something apart. Yet he respected me enough to allow that choice to be mine. Or else he knew that I had to be the one to deal with the situation.  
  
I put a hand on Heartsbane's hilt as I prepared to fight. Or maybe there would be a way to talk all parties into not shedding blood. With a slight nod to Ghost, the direwolf lead the way through Winterfell. A few people stopped to glance at the sight of a direwolf, Mormont, and Wildling racing through the castle.  
  
Once we got close enough I heard yelling. The voices were unfamiliar as they came from the mouths of Northerners. The words they were using weren't yet clear to me. All I could tell for now was that they were mocking someone. If blood was spilt by me then it would reflect on Khaleesi and Sansa might find her chance to oppose the Targaryen openly. I must make sure this conflict stayed bloodless. Or maybe there was nothing to worry about as the Northerners were bickering amongst themselves.  
  
Finally I was close enough to see and hear the Northerners. I gripped Heartsbane tightly at the sight before my eyes. The innocent Missandei and dedicated Grey Worm were being harassed due to their skin color. Tormund and myself stopped when Ghost did. These were my people threatening the lives of those I had grown close to. If only there would be no repercussions if I killed all of the Northerners.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I asked loudly and removed my hand from Heartsbane.  
  
The Northerner's eyes widened as they looked at me. My face revealed nothing of my emotions while Ghost circled them. One man unsheathed his sword and followed the direwolf's movements. I walked closer and my companion got closer to the Northerners. With a wave of my hands, Grey Worm and Missandei started to move away.  
  
"Sheath your sword." I said softly and the man did so. "Must I repeat myself?"  
  
"They we-" One Northerner started but stopped when Ghost stood beside me.  
  
"Not only are Missandei and Grey Worm one of Queen Daenerys' closest allies, they are people. They are outsiders but they won't harm you. Yet you hurl insults their way and threaten them to the point Ghost came for me."  
  
One of the men was braver than the rest and started to move his mouth. I looked as Grey Worm and Missandei faded from view. They knew better than to start talking when tensions were still high. After they were gone the Northerners didn't have much to fight about. It helped that I was respected by both Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen, the two most powerful people in Westeros. Any ruling would be more likely to favor me and they would suffer. Though Sansa might use the incident for her own ends. She did think on a grander scale than most.  
  
"You will not bother Missandei and Grey Worm." I said sternly. "If I hear of anything else happening concerning you and them, I will alert Jon Stark."  
  
Finally the men looked ashamed. I walked away as if assured my words were being followed. The name of House Stark meant much in the North. The name of Jon Stark meant more than most of his ancestors. So there was a high likilihood they would obey me since Jon Stark's named had been uttered.  
  
"I can see why Jon thinks you'll make a good king." Tormund said.  
  
I had nearly forgotten he was there. Ghost was following behind me, probably to make sure the Northerners didn't try anything foolish. I wasn't worried about that, but it still made me happy to have the direwolf so close.  
  
"You didn't even flinch back there." Tormund continued.  
  
"If I showed an ounce of doubt, things would have turned out differently." I replied. "I didn't have a choice but to stay calm."  
  
Though I would never admit it to him, the thought of Jon being proud made me feel something strange. The easiest way to describe what I felt was 'pride'. The man who should have been king being proud of me was thrilling. Surely I only felt so because it meant Daenerys would keep a firm hold on the North.  
  
"I wonder where her guards were." Tormund wondered.  
  
"I assume they're fighting in the courtyard." I replied. "In any case, I'll be sure to have a few choice words with them."


	14. A Marriage of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen celebrate their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hoping that this chapter brings you some holiday cheer!

Ghost walked beside me as snow started to fall lightly on Winterfell. It was light enough to be pleasant but not hard enough to be a problem in a few hours. In short, perfect for today for this was when I'd officially marry Daenerys Targaryen. She was a complicated woman and I wouldn't have her any other way.  
  
Behind myself and Ghost a procession of Northerners walked. It had taken some convincing for Daenerys to understand something had to be done to reassure Sansa I was still loyal to the North. If the Stark thought I forgot my roots then it could cause some tension in the future.  
  
I made my way to the godswood where the ceremony would be held. It had taken some effort to clear an area that hinted to its former glory. Jon and I had even worked alongside commoners to make today a day to be remembered fondly by Khaleesi. It was a good few hours working alongside the Stark. If only he were going to be king and not me.  
  
The entrance to the godswood was lined with commoners. Some were excited while most were bored. They didn't care about who sat on the Iron Throne as long as they were allowed to live their lives in peace. If Khaleesi became who she was meant to be then a glorious new age would start for everyone.  
  
I looked at everyone I could as Ghost started to walk in front of me. It was as if he were guiding me. A small smile came over my face as I finally allowed myself to embrace this moment. Not as a future ruler but as a man who very dearly loved a woman. If there was any danger Jon's gift to me would give warning.  
  
As Ghost took me further into the godswood, people formed a path. On one side there were Unsullied and Dothraki. On the other side there were Northerners. Even those Houses that had abandoned House Stark had decided to return. Whether that was to make sure I took notice of their loyalty or if they had changed their minds, I could not say.  
  
They all bowed their heads when I went by and it made me feel proud. After everything I had gone through, it was my fate to end up with the woman of my dreams. No matter what hardships came our way, we would have each other. No matter what the gods decreed, we would have each other. If I were truly Azor Ahai, surely the gods would bless me to give my wife children. Surely they wouldn't deny me that.  
  
When I stood with the heart tree's stump behind me, Ghost stood beside me. My father would have been proud to see me regain my honor to the point even a direwolf respected me. Ghost had respected me enough to ride into battle by my side. Not everyone could have accomplished such a feat.  
  
While waiting for Khaleesi to make her way to me, Tyrion took the side that Ghost wasn't on. The man liked to drink and joke more than think. Or at least that's the way it seemed to me. Yet he could strategize battles just as well as Sansa could read people. It had taken some time for me to think of him as more than a drunk. But I couldn't keep my low opinion of him forever it turned out.  
  
"Our queen is a great woman." Tyrion whispered. "You could have done a lot worse with a marriage."  
  
"I know our queen is good." I whispered back. "There was no doubt in my mind."  
  
"With how she's treated you in the past, I thought you would think differently."  
  
"I was not always a good man so she had countless reasons to treat me as she did."  
  
I had wronged Khaleesi in the past by the way I had lied to her. The fear of her finding out the truth of why we had first met had been overwhelming. It wasn't possible for a woman to be betrayed that badly and forgive the traitor. Yet by my actions she had learned how pure my feelings for her were. I had not wanted her bed, I had merely wanted the chance to serve her. Without being in her service, my life held no meaning for me. If it wasn't for her forgiveness then I would've let myself become a stone man.  
  
"I shouldn't have said she should exile you again." Tyrion whispered. "You could have been there for her when she needed you the most."  
  
"She was testing you." I whispered back. "If you said the wrong thing you might have been executed."  
  
"She should have trusted a good advisor."  
  
"You came to her with only the Lannister name. Why would she have just trusted the family that brought her family to ruin?"  
  
"Because I'm not my sister or brother."  
  
Khaleesi had to be careful who she trusted as not everyone liked change. Not everyone would like to see the wheel broken. Those in power liked to retain what they had earned. How would she know that House Lannister had shattered into different loyalties? But, at the same time, she was in danger of seeing enemies in every shadow. Not just because of her father, but because that was a problem all those in power had.  
  
"Thank you for giving Daenerys advice while I wasn't by her side." I whispered to Tyrion.  
  
"Thank you for not letting me drown." Tyrion whispered back with a grin.  
  
His grin faded quickly from his face but a small remnant remained. He couldn't hide his emotions like I could. It had to be pointed out that he was doing his best. He didn't want my wedding day to be ruined by incompetence.  
  
Couldn't Khaleesi get here quicker? While the godswood looked better than after the Night King destroyed it, there was an eerie feeling in it. Something was telling me to run as this place would never be able to get rid of the stain. It took every ounce of strength to keep me standing and looking calm. My people wouldn't be able to see me run away now and keep their respect.  
  
Ghost shifted slightly on the snow as Khaleesi walked to me. While I wore my armor, she had a new dress on. The dress was black with slashes of red. Above the dress she wore a fur coat that was black and seemed to be bleeding. I would've preferred her to wear the white coat she had worn while in the North, but she was trying not to lose her identity. It made sense that the last person with the Targaryen name would want to reassert their identity.  
  
Khaleesi walked with such grace that it was hard to remember her as a scared girl. She had overcome every trial so she could be reborn as someone people would follow. It wasn't by chance that she had earned the loyalty of the Unsullied and Dothraki. She was a strong woman and there could be no greater joy than being her husband.  
  
She stood in front of me and it took everything not to break down crying in joy. The euphoria coursing through my body was so great that I knew this was what I had been afraid of. There hadn't been much reason to celebrate ever since my exile so this intense feeling was overwhelming. My love's expression, while stoic to everyone else, was an intense sign of the fact she was feeling the same joy as I was.  
  
"I, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, have fought hard to claim the Iron Throne." Khaleesi said. "There has been nothing more important in my life than to sit on the Iron Throne as my ancestors have done before me. Nothing has claimed my heart like that goal until I realized my feelings for Ser Jorah Mormont were more than just friendly. I trust him with all my heart until my final breath."  
  
This wasn't how weddings normally went. She was declaring her love for me in a very informal fashion. At least that is how people would see it. But as long as she ruled well no one would hold it against her. Though if she ruled with a weak hand everyone would point to this wedding as a sign she shouldn't have been trusted with the Iron Throne.  
  
"I, King Jorah Mormont, have disgraced my House in the past." I said. "While in exile I found my life without purpose or direction. It wasn't until I met Daenerys Targaryen that I found not only a woman, but a ruler worthy to die for. I served her with no thought but the joy of being in her service. After the Battle of Winterfell it was a pleasant surprise to me that she returned my romantic feelings for her. I will protect all of her heart until her final breath."  
  
Khaleesi had a smile on her face once I had finished my vows. Her skin was the color of the snow around us and her smile was as warm as the fire a dragon breathed. Finally it seemed she was experiencing joy. After everything she had endured, she was able to relax and feel nothing but happiness. The fact I had caused her happiness made me proud. Not only was I able to guide her, I was able to show her that life was more than pain.  
  
I walked to Khaleesi and put my hands on her hips. She looked up at me and I was able to see past all of her defenses. To my eyes she wasn't a queen, she was just a woman in love. I leaned down to kiss her as I felt honored to be allowed to truly know her. At any moment I could see all of who she was. Not just a conqueror, but a person just trying to do the best they could. When we kissed we kept from going too far with our emotions. We had to keep up the air of decency.  
  
We ended our kiss much too soon for either of our liking. The people cheered and that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that Khaleesi loved me.  
* * *  
The feast had been going on for an hour. All of the bards were currently taking a break and most likely figuring what songs they should sing next. Everyone was enjoying the singing, dancing, and food. All of this luxury had been denied to everyone due to winter and the Night King. After tonight food would once again be rationed out until spring.  
  
I finished my wine and waited for a servant to refill it once again. Any other night I would be restraining myself from drinking too much. But tonight I had become Khaleesi's husband. I had married the woman who I felt called to. The woman who I had given everything for. Even though I had risked everything for her, she was not a prize. She was a woman whose heart was her own. And she had ended up giving me that heart.  
  
"You could be out there dancing." Khaleesi said as a servant refilled our chalices. "I'm sure every common wench wants to be with you tonight."  
  
"Any other night I would have relished in that fact." I replied as I sipped my wine. "But tonight there is only one wench I wish to be with it."  
  
"If you call her a wench one more time I'm sure you'll be very lonely."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
We both chuckled as if we were children. Maybe I should be watching how much I was drinking. Or maybe I should just fully lose myself in this night. Who knows how many more peaceful moments I would find upon leaving Winterfell. Once again I would be fighting a war so that death would cease to plague Westeros. Unlike the Night King, though, Cersei Lannister was very much human.  
  
"I heard what happened to Missandei and Grey Worm." Daenerys said darkly. "These Northerners are needed to keep my hold on Westeros but sometimes I wonder."  
  
"You need the North's support if you wish to rule Westeros." I argued.  
  
"The Baratheons and Lannisters needed the North's support because they didn't have dragons. I do."  
  
"How Aegon claimed the North is why w-they hate House Targaryen. You need to show them that you are different. If you are the same as all the other Targaryen rulers you will never earn their respect."  
  
"So I should reward those who disrespect my men?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"You're right, I can't punish the North for the wrongs of a few men. But I can punish a few men."  
  
I nodded and we both looked at the festivities around us. I focused on those dancing to try and get Daenerys' voice from my mind. While her words were full of rightful anger, underneath was a much different story. She didn't like that the Northerners showed a lack of respect to her. She had been worshiped in Essos and in Westeros she found herself having to begin again. No longer could she ride on past accomplishments, she had to create new ones.  
  
While she was angry someone would harass her friends, she also saw this as a way to justify attacking the North. She could point out what had happened to Missandei and Grey Worm to rationalize another war. A war where she could punish all those who dared disrespect her. That was her thick Targaryen blood luring her with treacherous words.  
  
That part of my love was something that needed to be controlled and contained. She needed to have the drive to both conquer and rule, something not achieved by being perfectly honorable. It was my duty as friend, lover, advisor, and king to watch over her more violent side. It was my responsibility to make sure the darker side of my love never took control. I was certain her better side would win in the end or else I wouldn't have married her. Instead I would have fought her so as to not stain my House's name a second time.  
  
Khaleesi laughed as Ghost walked around the room to find a corner where he wouldn't be disturbed. She was both beautiful and deadly. A woman and a dragon. It was good to hear her laugh as it made this moment all the sweeter. When she finally sat on the Iron Throne there would be more laughter to be had.  
  
"We should have a second wedding." Khaleesi said with a large smile. "We should combine my coronation with our wedding."  
  
"After you defeat Cersei, I don't think people will mind giving you as many weddings as you desire." I replied with as much sensuality as I could muster. "It would be my honor to ravish you for how many wedding nights you end up having."  
  
"You really think I should test the people so? I can have you any day or time. I am your wife and queen, it is your duty to pleasure me."  
  
"Pleasuring you is a duty I am more than willing to perform."  
  
Our conversation was cut short when a servant brought a new wine. She swore that it was stronger than the previous one. After taking a careful sip I nodded my agreement. Khaleesi sipped her wine once the servant walked away. All of the wine was getting to my head and I had to stop myself from fucking Khaleesi in the middle of the Great Hall. In her eyes I could see the same lust which meant we would have to be going back to our room very soon if we wanted to keep our dignity.  
  
The bards suddenly started up with a tune I had never heard before. It was a playful melody telling the tragic tale of the Battle of Winterfell. In the song those that had abandoned House Stark were painted as awful people. The words the bards chose were mocking and I was glad that many of those Houses hadn't decided to come to Khaleesi's wedding. The song ended with a blessing to a new Westeros that would respect the North.  
  
"This is a great song." I said as the bards began a much more familiar song.  
  
In my drunken state it was a miracle that I found her hand and took her to the center of the room. There our bodies became nearly intertwined as we followed the music. The music told us where to go and I finally felt free. More free than I had at any other time. Our bodies moved as if they were one and the same. As if neither skin or distance could separate us. This would be a great wedding night indeed.  
  
Why was everyone laughing? Why was Tyrion cheering us on? With much effort I broke through my drunken haze just enough to see that it wasn't Khaleesi I was dancing with. It was Jon! Trying not to show my fear, I laughed.  
  
"I've had too much too drink." I apologized to Jon.  
  
"It made the night interesting." He replied with a smile. "And it doesn't look like our queen minded."  
  
"If only you were still interested in her as tonight could be very interesting indeed."  
  
What the fuck was coming out of my mouth? I shouldn't be talking about Khaleesi in not only a crude way, but in front of the people whose respect we were trying to earn. I should not have bothered dancing and gone back to our room instead.  
  
"You continue to surprise me." Khaleesi said to me once I sat beside her. "I didn't realize why you liked the North so much. He's good in bed if you're wondering."  
  
"I'm not." I replied, my embarrassment being extreme enough to make my cheeks warm.  
  
"You're better."  
  
She stood up and I made sure it was her hand that I grasped. She led me to where she wanted me to ravage her. It would be best if we fucked in our room. But if she couldn't wait that long I would be more than happy to perform my duties anywhere she wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to be polite in the comment section.


End file.
